todos los gatos ronronean
by madrigal.Karou
Summary: Una confesión ... Solo una tarde bastó para que aquel minino pudiera conocer a la chica detrás de la mascara.
1. todos los gatos ronronean

Aquel día era especial para mí, definitivamente aquel día marcaría la diferencia del resto de mi vida. La razón era simple y clara: aquel día pondría daría mi corazón a la chica correcta, a la única ladybug. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que encontré las primeras pistas que para me habían parecido una eternidad. Esa chica de coletas había causado más dolores de cabeza de los que se suponían que tenía que experimentar en mi corta vida. Sin embargo lo valía, por ella todo valía la pena.

Desde la misma sonrisa, mismos ojos azules. Tal vez su personalidad era diferente, pero ambas partes creaban un todo. Adorable, valiente, leal, bondadoso, único. Un todo que quería para mí. Antes de ella, antes de ser Chat Noir, mi vida era gris, triste, tan solitaria, una frágil esfera que se podía desmoronar en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo ella trajo un pequeño rayo de luz que pudo disipar la soledad que se había instaurado en mi vida desde hace tanto. Con ella, una gama de colores se desplego ante mis ojos, se preocupó por mostrarme tantas cosas sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Me enseño que una sonrisa podía aliviar cualquier tensión. La comencé amar, a las dos, antes de entender que no eran dos amores, sino uno solo.

Y allí iba yo otra vez, a chocar "accidentalmente" contra ella. Solo para mirar su rubor y su falta de palabras concretas cuando se trataba de mí. Lo sabía porque la había observado interactuar con otros chicos. La diferencia se hizo clara, con ellos si tenía la confianza de hablar. Conmigo apenas si había palabras, cuando las había eran muy rápidas. Pero era algo que simplemente me parecía adorable.

Su cuerpo colisiono contra el mío. Suaves curvas que se amoldaron a mi pecho, su altura era la perfecta, porque requería de subir su mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos. Verde contra azul. Cielo contra tierra. Teníamos que ser la combinación perfecta.

-oh! Lo siento tanto Marinette- dije sosteniendo su cuerpo por los hombros separándonos un poco, pero sin dejar mucho espacio, ansiaba tener su cuerpo lo más posible cerca del mío.

\- no…. No te preocupes Adrien- dijo para dejar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo hermoso y cálido. Sin duda ese era su color. De eso estaba seguro. – Suele pasar- la última frase pareció decirla más para ella que para mí, pero pude escucharla de todos modos. Aquella tarde se veía hermosa. El verano parecía estar convirtiéndose en mi estación del año favorita.

Su cuerpo estaba dentro de un exquisito vestido de tonos pasteles, con un corte que acentuaba su pecho y cintura pero se aflojaba en las caderas hasta la rodilla, dando un vuelo suave y ligero. Su cabello normalmente amarrado hoy lo lucia suelto y adornado por una diadema a juego. Unas delicadas sandalias de tacón bajo con tirantes remataba en conjunto.

Parecía un ángel bajado directamente del cielo para aliviar mi mala suerte en la vida, y en verdad creo que lo era, mi ángel. Mi lady y princesa.

-Podría compensarte con algo…- comencé a decir, necesitando saber si mi plan podría ser alterado- ¿quizá un helado de chocolate y fresa?- sabía que ese era su sabor favorito, pero en este momento ese no era lo más importante.

-yo….- vi su duda, un destello en su mirada- me gustaría mucho… pero….yo…. no.,… no puedo hoy- me pregunte porque era el tartamudeo esta vez.

-oh- una falsa cara de desilusión fue pintada en mí. Sabia como actuar cuando me lo proponía- entonces, supongo que te veré luego- a regañadientes me aleje. Sin embargo no sería por mucho tiempo. Ya no dejaría que eso pasara en el futuro.

-tal vez podríamos… no sé…. Tomar ese helado otro día.- su voz fue apenas un hilo que atrape en el aire. Me encantaba su timidez y falta de experiencia en el amor.

-lo siento- aferre mi mano a la mochila para no estirarla y tocar su suave rostro que pedía a gritos una caricia. – sólo estoy libre esta tarde, otro día me sería imposible.

-oh…. Bueno… no hay problema- su mirada parecía triste. Odiaba ver esa expresión en su rostro. "pronto, más pronto de lo que crees hare que tu rostro no vuelva a tener ese tipo de expresiones".

-si… luego te veo Marinette- me aleje hacia el coche, donde mi chofer ya estaba esperando.

\- adiós Adrien- se quedó mirando cómo me alejaba, como me subía al coche y comenzaba el regreso a casa. Mira por la ventanilla trasera. Y solamente hasta que la perdí de vista me sumí en el asiento de pasajero. Mi pobrecita niña no sabía la verdadera razón de mi invitación. No entendía la trampa de la que había sido víctima instantes antes. Mi principal motivo no era salir con ella, sino saber si su anterior cita no era cancelada de buenas a primeras.

Quería saber si para ella Chat valía lo mismo o incluso más que un amigo como Adrien. Y no me había defraudado. Me demostró que la promesa que le había hecho a Chat Noir hace tiempo seguía en pie, sería inquebrantable como ella misma.

Cerré los ojos y recordé el día en que comenzó aquello, era un maravilloso recuerdo que atesoraba con cada fibra de mí ser.

 _Aquel día había tenido una fuerte discusión con mi padre acerca de mi futuro como modelo, sin pensar en mis gustos o deseos. Fue contundente con sus intenciones, sin reproche, sin excusas que eso fue lo que comenzó a subir de tono la discusión. Ambos gritamos cosas que no queríamos decir._

 _En fin, el golpe final fue el tema de mi madre. Ambos sabíamos que todavía, después de años la herida todavía no cerraba. Salí furioso de casa, me trasforme y pensé en huir, en ser libre de cualquier cosa que no me hiciera daño. La lluvia ligera de la tarde estaba empapando mi cabello, traje y todo mi cuerpo. Pero no temblaba por frio, sino por el remolino de emociones que crecía en mi interior. Brinque, escale, me eleve entre el viento y los tejados. Desee quedarme para siempre como Chat, no quería volver a mi vida. No quería ser el Adrien que todos esperaban: perfecto, inalcanzable._

 _Me oculte en un callejón, recargando mi cuerpo contra la pared y cayendo hasta el suelo, permitiendo que mis lágrimas de impotencia salieran, combinándose con el agua que surcaba mi rostro. Lagrimas que había retenido por mucho tiempo. Desee hablar con Ladybug, de hecho estaba considerándolo, pero no debía molestarla con cosas tan personales, cosas que no tenían por qué importarle. Era su compañero para acabar con los akumas y proteger la ciudad, ella en ningún momento me permitió ser algo más._

 _Más llanto broto de mí, puse la cara entre las rodillas, en una pose derrotada y sola. Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en la sensación del agua. Sin embargo, en un punto esta cesó. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que note que es ya no estaba solo, lo segundo fue unas botas de lluvia rojas. Lo tercero fue alzar mi vista para ver el rostro preocupado de una chica de coletas y ojos de un hermoso azul. Como el color del cielo cuando la tormenta termina y las nubes se despeja, eran resplandecientes, luminosos y tan llenos de vida._

 _El impermeable del mismo color comenzaba a mojarse en algunos puntos. Su cuerpo estaba inclinado sobre el mío para seguir cubriéndose con el paraguas moteado que tenía entre las manos. Ese era el paraguas que había evitado que el agua siguiera mojándome. Me miraba con tal concentración que por un momento sentí que escudriñaba mi alma, que podía ver a través de mis emociones y saber con exactitud lo que me pasaba en ese momento. Pero era ridículo, una idea tonta e insulsa._

 _No dijo nada, pero su sonrisa fue única en ese momento. No había compasión, era dulce. Una sonrisa sincera que no escondía ninguna mala intención. Mi corazón se paralizo unos segundos. Jamás en el tiempo en que llevaba conociendo a Marinette me había dedicado una sonrisa así de hermosa._

 _-creo que alguien necesita un refugio- esa frase hizo eco en mi mente. Aun puedo recordar su mano extendida hacia mí. No pregunto el porqué de mi estado, no cuestiono mis ojos rojos o mi cara inexpresiva. Cuando me levante, el espacio reducido del paraguas nos obligó a estar más cerca. Con mi cuerpo chorreando comencé a mojarla, pero a ella no le importo. Me seguía viendo a los ojos, segura de lo que hacía._

 _Solo una invitación a un lugar seco y una taza de chocolate con galletas. Me sugirió que fuera a su casa, pero debía entrar por el balcón que había en la parte superior. No tenía a donde ir, no quería regresar a casa, y con la lluvia que ahora caía a cantaros probablemente terminaría seriamente enfermo. "Ella solo brindaba la ayuda porque le pareció bien recoger a un gato callejero" pensé para mis adentros. Supuse que una vez que se fuera, podría irme a ocultar a otro lado._

 _-estaré esperándote afuera- dijo simplemente, dejándome el paraguas y poniéndose el gorro de su impermeable, corriendo a la salida del callejón. En cuanto llegó, volteo en mi dirección y señalo hacia los tejados. Quería que siguiera el camino desde las alturas. Entendí que aunque no fuera, ella probablemente esperaría afuera, con la lluvia._

 _Tome una decisión, esperando que no fuera la equivocada. Con el paraguas en una mano, salte de techo en techo, salpicando el agua a mi paso._

 _Solo hasta ese momento comprendí el frio que calaba a mis huesos, sentí el cuerpo completamente frio e incluso el movimiento me comenzaba a parecer un poco doloroso. Me oculte en un techo cerca de la panadería de los padres de Marinette, su casa estaba encima de esta. Para mi asombro, ella ya había llegado a casa, y efectivamente me estaba esperando en el balcón, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, tratando de mantener el calor de su cuerpo para ella._

 _No supe como sentirme en ese momento. Era claro que no se metería pronto, mirando de un tejado a otro y esperando. Guarde el paraguas y salte la última distancia que me separaba de ella. Su cara se ilumino en cuanto me miro y otra vez sentí algo dentro de mí. Un corazón que palpitaba con demasiada rapidez, una turba de mariposas depositadas en mi estómago._

 _Aquella primera tarde, mientras me secaba con una toalla mientras ella preparaba chocolate y galletas me encontré con una hermosa cajita y en su centro una libreta que parecía un diario._

 _Mi curiosidad pudo mas que mi respeto por ella, así que me acerque al diario sin saber que unos grandes ojos me vigilaban escondidos entre las cosas de Marinette._

 _-si metes tu mano en esa caja, te atrapara y Marinette se va a molestar mucho.- una voz me advirtió a escasos centímetros de tocar el objeto y de inmediato retire la mano. De repente, una figurita se movió por el aire. Igual a Plagg, pero de color rojo y con un punto negro en su pequeña cabecita._

 _¿Es que acaso ella era….? ¿Entonces Marinette y Ladybug….?_

 _Las preguntas se arremolinaron en mi cabeza, pero no pude decir nada, me caí sobre mi trasero de la impresión. Y la pequeña criatura siguió mi curso, posicionándose enfrente mío._

 _-sabes lo que soy- continuo- pero no quien soy. Me llamo Tikki._

 _-un… placer- dije, palido por el shock de la noticia._

 _-por favor, no le digas nada, ella confía en mí, y yo confió en ti- me miro con una carita tan encantadora que era imposible decir no.- te estima mucho Chat, y yo se que le quieres, por eso hago esto._

 _-mis labios son una tumba- dije cuando escuche ruidos acercándose._

 _\- cuida de Marinette Chat, ella necesita a alguien que la proteja.- me dio un besito en la mejilla y volvió a su escondite mientras Marinette entraba a su cuarto con una bandeja de comida._

 _Decidí entonces que tenía que conocerla mejor y dejar que ella me conociera. Si nos acercábamos más y sentíamos la conexión, entonces mi corazón no se había equivocado. Pero si solo hacíamos una linda amistad, entonces estaría bien con ello, porque sabría que al menos intente enamorarme de su verdadero ser, en todas sus facetas. Aquella tardedeje salir en su cuarto todo aquello que me atormentaba en la vida. Sin decir nombre ni lugares, hable de mis problemas, de mi falta de sentido de la vida, de cosas que no le había platicado a nadie más._

 _Con chocolate y galletas dulces, pasamos conversando de tantas cosas, del pasado, del futuro, del presente. Marinette era una increíble persona. Cuando la lluvia paro y la noche cayó en Paris, decidí que era tiempo suficiente con ella. Pero me sorprendió la petición que le hice antes de salir al balcón._

 _-¿podría venir otra vez?- estaba en las escaleras hacia el balcón, mientras ella se encontraba atrapada en una manta violeta con su taza entre las manos y un plato casi vacío de galletas en sus piernas. Un segundo después de haberlo dicho, me sentí estúpido. Esa era quizás la petición más absurda del mundo. Pero su respuesta fue igual de sorpresiva._

 _\- siempre que quieras hablar conmigo, la ventana estará abierta y tendré galletas y chocolate listos- sonrió y tomo un sorbo de su taza, como para reafirmarlo. Esa fue la primera de muchas tardes juntas. Platicando de cosas, tomándonos el pelo, ayudándole con tareas que eran idénticas a las mías, opinando de sus diseños e incluso siendo modelo de cuerpo en algunos._

Abrí los ojos para centrarme nuevamente. El carro había aparcado enfrente de casa. Baje y subí directamente a mi habitación. Tire la mochila en la cama y tome de debajo de esta el regalo que había escondido de miradas curiosas. Como siempre estaba solo en casa, pero nunca más estaría solo en esta vida. Plagg salió y sobrevoló cerca de mí. Había sido testigo de todo lo que había experimentado en aquellos meses, y parecía no tener replica para las cosa que hacía, o si las tenía, nunca las expresó en voz alta.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

¿Lo estaba? No lo sabía con certeza. Pero independientemente de ello, hoy comprobaría cosas, me aseguraría que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, que yo no le era indiferente, que esas miradas hacia Chat era algo más que una amistad.

-yo… no lo sé…- fue la única respuesta que pude darle.

-mmmmmm….. Entonces vamos a averiguarlo ¿cierto?- la sonrisa de Plagg me decía que estaba conmigo en esto, hasta el final.

Me trasforme y oculte el pequeño paquete en el bolso de mi traje. Salí de mi habitación por el ventanal y corrí hasta su casa. Ahora el balcón siempre permanecía abierto. Entre en silencio y me di el lujo de apreciarla unos minutos antes de que ella reparase en mí. Estaba de espaldas, trabajando en una chaqueta roja para dama. Se veía completamente concentrada, dedicada y disfrutando de cada minuto en el que trabajaba en su pasión. Cuando terminó, alzo la tela, la admiro y dio la vuelta para colgarlo, pero se asustó al verme recargado en la escalera.

-chat, te he dicho que no puedes entrar sin anunciarte, un día de estos me vas a matar de un susto- parecía un regaño, pero sabía que era solo un gran disimulo. Ella estaba sonriendo en vez de verse enojada. Tan hermosa y radiante. Aun después de tanto tiempo seguía paralizando mi corazón por segundos. Ese era parte de su encanto, del poder que podía ejercer sobre mí. Me separe lentamente de la escalera, y como un gesto caballeroso me incline con una mano sobre el corazón y la cabeza agachada.

-mis disculpas, princesa, esa no era mi intención.- levante la vista hacia ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

Sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho me hicieron centrar levemente mi mirada en ellos, una fracción de segundo que me costó. Ella se percató de la dirección de mi mirada.

-gato pervertido- masculló caminando hasta su maniquí para colgar la chaqueta y dar los toques finales. Me hice a un lado para dejarle pasar. "si supieras cuanto", dije para mis adentros.

Mostré una fingida cara de persona herida, pero ella solo movió la cabeza negativamente y río con disimulo. Era un ambiente perfecto, divertido y calmado, nuestro mundo. Uno que habíamos creado ella y yo con el paso del tiempo.

Analice su escritorio, su cajita secreta donde ponía su diario, sus materiales para hacer hermosas prendas, su computadora y un montón de cosas femeninas y elegantes. Después me voltee hacia ella, siguiendo sus pasos y acercándome, casi invadiendo su espacio personal.

-¿dime en que piensas?- le dije con mi sonrisa escondida en la comisura de mis labios.

\- un minino curioso- contesto ella desviando su mirada de la mía. Algo no estaba del todo bien.

\- todos los felinos hacemos las mismas cosas- trate de descifra el mensaje en su rostro, pero simplemente no pude- dime ¿qué te ocurre hoy?

-no es muy importante, gatito, no te preocupes por ello- dijo moviéndose para ocultar su rostro de mí, pero yo se lo impedí, le seguí hasta que arrinconarla entre una pared y mis brazos. Ella se giró y quedamos frente a frente.

-es importante para mi si se trata de ti- fue una declaración completamente seria. Tome su barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos, y su barbilla parecía temblar ligeramente, el color en sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Quise acortar la distancia y besarla, pero sería rebasar la línea entre nosotros. Una línea que personalmente no me importaría eliminar. Pero le debía respeto a ella.

-solo… es solo que hoy alguien me invito a salir- por un momento pensé que se trataba de otra persona, los celos se agruparon en mi boca, creando un sabor agrio. Pero recordé que yo también lo había hecho, es decir Adrien.

-¿Por qué no fuiste entonces?- quería presionar, necesitaba escuchar las palabras de su boca, saber que no eran ilusiones mías las miradas antes de atreverme a hacer algo loco.

-por qué ya había quedado conti… go….

-¿sí?

-porque yo había hecho una promesa con alguien que es muy importante para mí, contigo- fue una declaración rápida, con sus ojos cerrados y su cara toda roja. Encogida y pequeña frente a mí. Fue suficiente, mi autocontrol no pudo más. Pase mis garras de la pared a su espalda y la presione contra mi pecho. En ese abrazo busque expresarle mi agradecimiento, por todo. La amaba tanto, no podía contenerme. Paso una eternidad antes de que ella reaccionaria y pasara su manos por mi cuello y apretara. Reduciendo a un más el espacio.

-yo… no entiendo cómo… yo solo…. Es que tú…. Es que yo…- ahí iba otra vez su balbuceo insensato y defensivo. No deje que hablara más. No me pude contenerme. No cuando estábamos en la misma página.

La bese, pensé en ser tierno, pero no pude. En cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos supe que necesitaba más, mucho más. Mordisquee un poco su labio inferior e introduje mi lengua en su boca. Ella gimió en respuesta y obtuve su lengua como respuesta. No me estaba rechazando, no quería parar y ella parecía estar de acuerdo con ello.

Sentí estallar mi corazón, sin planearlo siquiera estábamos envueltos en un torrente de lujuria y excitación que no pensaba parar. Sus manos se aferraban a mi cabello. Una de mis manos se aferró a su pequeña cintura mientras la otra subió hasta ponerse en su nuca, permitiéndome dirigirla para ladear su cabeza y tener mejor acceso a su boca.

Nos separamos por intervalos, solo para volver a atacar los labios. Nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares y estaba seguro que el calor en la habitación había aumentado al menos 20 grados. Estaba quemándome.

No quise seguir esperando por más contacto así que busque su cuello con mis labios. Su pulso estaba desenfrenado y sonreí como un tonto, porque el mío estaba de igual manera. Su cuello era de un suave color blanquecino y de inmediato me dedique a probar la cremosa piel que exponía el escote de su vestido. Un camino de besos húmedos que no eran suficientes.

Sin pensarlo comencé a chupar, dejando marcas rojizas. Mi princesa trato de apartarme y aunque estaba seguro que tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, apenas si empujo. Yo de inmediato tome sus muñecas y las alce por encima de su cabeza. Seguí con mi tarea, subiendo desde la clavicula hasta la altura de su cuello. Ahí atrape su lóbulo con mis dientes y lo jale.

-CHAT!- el grito atrajo mi atención a su cara, si volvía a gritar, sus padres podrían escucharla desde la panadería y sería un momento incómodo para todos.

-shhh, no grites princesa- dije mirándola fijamente, perdiéndome en sus pozos azules- bueno al menos no aún, porque mi nombre en tus labios suena purrrrfecto- termine con un ronroneo.

-pensé que no ronroneabas- dijo tratando de que siguiera hablando y no ocupara mi boca para otras cosas.

-oh, princesa, te dije que todos los felinos hacíamos muchas cosas por igual- acaricie con la punta de mis pulgares la piel de sus muñecas- este es un claro ejemplo: todos los gatos ronronean. Y más cuando están disfrutando lo que hacen.

Un nuevo beso llego, apasionado, directo, sin vacilaciones ¡vivan los ronroneos!

-Chat, yo…. Creo…. – volvió a removerse entre mis brazos y una alarma sonó en mi cabeza. Preocupado me separe de ella. De repente vi sus muñecas rojizas a causa de la presión que estaba ejerciendo en ellas. Me sentí el imbécil más nefasto de la vida, por supuesto que ella no quería esto, por supuesto que habíamos llegado a esto solo porque yo la presione demás. Era ridículo pensar que me viera con amor, por mí.

Me aleje lo más posible de ella y me fui directo a la ventana del balcón. Al diablo el plan, al diablo todo, tenía que salir de ahí antes de volver a perder el control.

¿A dónde crees que vas?- Marinette sonaba enojada, pero era normal dado lo que yo había hecho.

-perdón, yo no quería obligarte a nada, debes de pensar que soy un idiota, no te preocupes no volveré a ….- no acabe la frase, antes de darme cuenta Marinette se había acortado la distancia que nos separaba y envuelto sus brazos en mi cuello para otro beso. Esta vez un simple roce de labios a comparación de los anteriores.

-pero… yo… pero… tu….. pero….- genial, ahora era mi turno para tartamudear y estar nervioso.

\- cállate, gato tonto- puso un dedo en mis labios para que evitara seguir humillándome- te quiero chat- esas palabras. Dios, cuando había ansiado escucharlas. Era verdad todo lo que había pensado, ella me quería como Chat, pero también quería a Adrien, aunque claro, no tenía por qué ponerme celoso de mí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa con el chico que te invito a salir?- necesitaba saber.

-yo… quiero a esa persona, pero no es lo mismo… tú me haces sentir bien, contigo soy yo misma y me siento muy feliz, pero con Ad… con él me pongo nerviosa y balbuceo sin parar, tal vez solo me pasa lo que a la mayoría de mis compañeras, me deje deslumbrar, no lo sé…- su mirada bajo y trato de ocultar su rostro en mi pecho. Pero se lo impedí. Su amor por Adrien- cof, por mi, cof- era muy inocente, tierno, era un primer amor. Sin embargo por Chat era un amor diferente. Así que estas eran algunas de las caras del amor. Las conocía de alguna forma ahora.

Me fundí en un abrazo con ella, este sin duda entraba en mi lista de los mejores días de mi vida.

-no digas nada- apoye mi mentón en su cabeza- entiendo todo- alce su rostro hacia el mío y acorte la distancia que nos separaba- te amo, mi princesa.

La volvía a besar, tan dulcemente como pude, controlando mis impulsos, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando fue ella la que tomo la iniciativa y profundizo el beso. Acaricio mi cuello y trasladó sus manos a mi pecho. Yo deje mis manos en su espalda baja, casi al inicio de un firme trasero.

Sin pensarlo comenzamos a caminar hasta que llegamos a su diván, y ella me jalo para que ambos nos acomodáramos mejor, seguimos besándonos, explorando nuestros cuerpos sobre la ropa. Acaricie sus piernas, su escote, deleite mi mirada con su forma curvada y atlética. Pero entendí que no podía seguir con esto. Si lo hacía terminaría en una situación placentera si, pero quizá demasiado pronto.

Me separe de ella y me conforme con acariciar su rostro mientras ella cerraba sus ojos. Las marcas que le había hecho en el cuello dejaban de ser rojizas para convertirse en fino chupetones, que seguramente sería difícil de ocultar dado el lugar.

De repente un bulto molesto mi costado y recordé el principal motivo por el que había ido ese día a su casa.

-recuerda que te pedí específicamente este día para verte- le susurre. Ella solo asintió sin abrir los ojos, feliz con una gran sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

Aproveche el momento para sacar la cajita y su contenido. Una hermosa cadena de plata con un cascabel pequeño del mismo color. Era fina y el cascabel estaba acompañado con una piedra verde, del color de mis ojos.

Tome su muñeca y la deposite suavemente en ella, admirando lo bien que le quedaba. Marinette abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió el peso del regalo y lo miro sumamente conmovida y con los ojos a punto de llorar.

-es preciosa

-es tuya, un presente de un gato vagabundo al que ayudaste una vez.

-tu no eres un gato vagabundo, porque esta es tu casa- su declaración me dejo a mí al borde de las lágrimas y con ganas de gritar al mundo. Pero me limite en esconder mi cabeza en su cuello y ronronear felizmente. Ella por supuesto se rio de la acción, pero no me aparto, jamás lo haría.

Cuando la noche llego, sin ningún disturbio, y nosotros dándonos mimos, fuera momento de volver a mi habitación. Salió conmigo al balcón y estuvimos viendo el cielo nocturno antes de irnos.

-prométeme que jamás te la quitaras- dije seriamente tomando sus manos entre las mías.

-lo prometo- fue solemne y contundente. Sabía que la cumpliría. Contaba con ello. Lleve sus manos a mis labios y las bese con devoción, después me aleje en la oscuridad.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, termine la trasformación y Plagg salió disparado hacia el queso, mientras la sonrisa boba se estampaba en mi cara para quedarse ahí permanentemente.

-Fue una noche interesante- comentó Plagg antes de devorar sus platillos.- aunque no entiendo todavía ese plan tuyo.

-No te preocupes Plagg, mañana entenderás.

Al día siguiente llegue a la escuela más temprano de lo normal, salude a Nino, y no pude borrar mi sonrisa triunfal en todo el día. Cuando llegamos al salón, Marinette y Alya ya estaban en sus lugares. Y a pesar de que el pronóstico era un día sumamente soleado, Marinette llevaba una blusa sin mangas, pero con cuello de tortuga, tapando las evidencias de lo que ocurrió la noche pasada. En su mano descansaba la pulsera que le había regalado la pasada noche. Así que no había dudas de sus sentimientos.

-linda pulsera Marinette- dije mirándola sonrientemente.

-¿no vas a decir gracias?- Alya le pego con el codo a Marinette que se quedó muda.

-eh… oh. Si… muchas gracias….- se encogió un poco en su asiento.

-¿Dónde lo compraste?- esta vez Nino había hecho una interesante pregunta. ¿Cómo respondería?

Miro la pulsera y acaricio delicadamente el cascabel, creando un suave tintineo. – Es un regalo muy especial- me pareció que sus ojos brillaban.

-Marinette, está muy linda tu blusa pero ¿no tienes calor?- una de nuestras compañeras paso justo al lado suyo y la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Marinette. Movió un poco el cuello de su blusa, mostrándome uno de los chupetones que le había hecho " así que esa es la manera en la que te los cubres". Sonreí ante el pensamiento. No tuvo tiempo de contestar porque la profesora entro de inmediato.

Mi dulce princesa estuvo callada todo el día, y la pobre no se esperaba hoy la visita de Chat, y más aún, no creo que esperara que hoy la sorpresa de su vida sería saber quién estaba detrás de las orejas del gato negro.

Adrien sospecha que Marinette es ladybug por un descuido de la chica y resulta que tiene un plan para revelar la verdad, esto lleva una noche muy interesante. Porque a los gatos de vez en cuando les gusta ronronear

Marinette quedara con chupetones en el cuello, y una pequeña marquita en la oreja, que al final chat reconocerá.

marichat


	2. sin miedo

_Mi dulce princesa estuvo callada todo el día, y la pobre no se esperaba hoy la visita de Chat, y más aún, no creo que esperara que hoy la sorpresa de su vida sería saber quién estaba detrás de las orejas del gato negro._

Me sentía un poco lucido, durante toda la mañana no pude disimular mi humor, feliz y rebosante, sentía como si estuviera fuera de mi cuerpo, experimentando el preámbulo para llegar a alcanzar la felicidad.

De vez en cuando volteaba hacia atrás y la miraba, tan dulce, tan concentrada en las actividades a realizar sin percatarse de mi mirada. Me pregunte como pude haber sido ciego tanto tiempo, como no había visto el hermoso tesoro que desde hace tanto tiempo había sido puesto para mi.

 _Pero como chat, pudiste conocerla._ Como Chat tuve una oportunidad que nunca me hubiera permitido como Adrien. Mostrar mi lado vulnerable, dejar que alguien viera mis heridas y mis cicatrices. Marinette era ahora parte de la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Me daba esperanzas de todo lo que me deparaba el futuro.

Y finalmente hoy todo se revelaría, le diría lo que sabía y al mismo tiempo dejaría que ella me viera como era. No tenía miedo, porque ahora sabía que me amaba, que no estaba enamorada de quien era, sino de lo que me hacía ser, mi esencia.

Casi conté los minutos que pasaron para terminar las clases, correr a casa, dejar todo y correr a mi verdadero hogar, a sus brazos y a su corazón. En cuanto sonó el timbrazo de salida me dijeron que faltaba cada vez menos para que yo pudiera cumplir mi más preciado anhelo hasta ese momento.

Nino se despidió muy rápido de mí, tenía una cita con Alya y si no se iba pronto, ella probablemente le dejaría. Eso significaba que Marinette regresaba a casa sola, y aunque no estaba muy lejos, desee poder acompañarla todo el trayecto.

Cuando salí hacia el patio de la escuela, la vi despedirse de su amiga mientras está última le daba un abrazo y corría a la salida, donde Nino ya la esperaba. Su rostro sonriente y ojos brillando eran un espectáculo que esperaba poder disfrutar dentro de poco con mi chica de coletas. Con el solo pensamiento de ella como mía me hizo latir el corazón.

 _Solo un poco más._ Seguir con el plan hasta el final, sin dudar, sin miedo y con el corazón en la mano.

Camine hasta llegar cerca de ella. En cuanto me vió saludo, le devolví en saludo mientras me situaba a su lado y miraba en la dirección en la que se acababan de ir Nino y Alya.

-parece que estaremos solos más a menudo desde que ellos decidieron ir en serio ¿no crees?- estaba a centímetros de ella, su mano tan cerca de la mía que estaba seguro que si extendía ligeramente mis dedos era capaz de entrelazarlos con los suyos.

-lo sé, pero me alegro de que estén juntos, se ven felices- me sonrió. Por primera vez desde que la conocía sonreía de esa manera a Adrien. Sin sus titubeos habituales, sin ideas inconclusas o inconexas. Habló como lo haría con cualquier otro compañero. Entendí el porqué. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-tienes razón, si ellos son felices, entonces debemos de serlo nosotros también

Asintió para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo conmigo.- bueno, tengo que irme, te veré luego Adrien.- su despedida fue informal y sincera, sin nervios ni ningún sentimiento tratado de ser ocultado. Ella había tomado una decisión la noche anterior. Me elegía, aunque no lo supiera del todo.

Moví mi mano y la seguí con la mirada hasta su casa. La panadería Dupain, tan calidad, familiar y armoniosa. Lo sabía porque había pasado muchas tantas tarde en ese lugar, conviviendo con Marinette y espiando a su familia, viendo el amor que se tenían y lo mucho que se procuraban.

Especialmente recordó un día:

 _Cuando llegue al cuarto rosa de mi pequeño rayo de luz el lugar estaba completamente vacío. La puerta que daba a la parte de abajo del departamento estaba abierto y de abajo los sonidos de risas y la televisión encendida estaban al tope. Propio de mi curiosidad, quise saber que tenía tan animado el sitio, baje con cuidado, sin hacer ruido alguno y me pose en la parte superior de las escaleras. Acuclillado, estuve mirando la escena que se extendía ante mí._

 _Marinette y su padre estaban con sus controles mirado fijamente la pantalla, donde una intensa batalla se desarrollaba. Padre e hija estaban compitiendo ferozmente, dando golpes y lanzando habilidades especiales con tal de vencer a su adversario._

 _-esta vez no seré suave contigo- Era increíble la corpulencia del señor Dupain, sin embargo en aquel momento parecía todo, menos alguien imponente. – que seas mi hija no te librará de mi ira._

 _-no te preocupes por eso papá. Esta hija tuya a aprendidos algunos trucos por su cuenta- en menos de un minutos el ganador, invicto según decía la pantalla, seguía siendo Marinette._

 _La chica brincó en el sillón, control en mano, con aire triunfante mientras su padre se encogía, aparentemente derrotado, aunque una sonrisa en sus labios y unos ojos llenos de orgullo por su hija decían algo completamente diferente._

 _El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me alertó, de inmediato subí al cuarto, justo en el momento en el que la madre de Marinette, la señora Sabine, entraba con una canasta de comestibles recién comprados._

 _-¿otra vez con ese juego?- de inmediato se oyó como alguien se levantaba del sillón y corría a auxiliar a la señora._

 _-no te enojes cielo, solo es un pequeño descanso, después de todo no abrimos la panadería hasta dentro de 30 minutos. – el beso sonoro que le dio el hombre a su mujer dijo todo el amor que tenían entre ellos._

 _-hey, alguien aquí también quiere un abrazo- me asome justo lo necesario para ver como Marinette se unía al abrazo. Esa fue la imagen de una familia que se amaba, que se cuidaba y procuraba. Yo después de mi madre lo único que tuve fue una casa vacía la mayor parte del tiempo y la gran foto que enmarcaba el vestíbulo de ella. Mi padre y yo, sin vida, serios, siendo mas estatuas que humano._

 _Me acomode en el diván de Marinette, y cuando subió a su cuarto, lo primero que hice fue abrazarla. En sus brazos busque el cobijo que hace tanto tiempo no sentía. Por primera vez después de años, llore sin control. Recordando tantas cosas y dejando salir tantos sentimientos que no sabía que contenía hasta ese momento._

 _Ella me devolvió el abrazo. Me permitió quedarme con ella toda la noche. Cuando fue a dormir, no le importó que me acostara a su lado. Que siguiera llorando, todo lo que hizo fue abrazarme y decirme una y otra vez: "todo estará bien, chat, ahora ya no estás solo". De alguna forma, ese día sentí como si la oración no concluyera allí, sino que entre líneas ella decía "ahora tienes una familia"._

Regrese de mis recuerdos, una sonrisa producto de la nostalgia no pudo abandonar mis labios cuando me encamine al automóvil que esperaba por mí.

Cuando llegue a la casa de mi padre, ni siquiera me importó ver aquel vacío vestíbulo, corrí a mi cuarto junto a Plagg, que salió de inmediato para hablar conmigo.

-dime chico enamorado, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-ir con ella, es justo que Marinette sepa quien soy detrás del traje ¿no crees?

\- supongo que ella no estará contenta con escuchar tu cascabel siempre- su tono burlón como siempre haciendo acto de presencia- bueno, al menos tendré a alguien con quien hablar, no he visto a tikki en un largo tiempo.

Me reí ante la idea- vamos Plagg, tenemos una confesión que realizar.

Me trasforme en Chat Noir antes de salir por la ventana. Brinque por los tejados disfrutando la sensación del aire. Lo amé con cada poro de mi piel, de alguna manera hoy se sentía diferente a otros días.

Baje cerca de una florería y tome un precioso y enorme ramo de rosas rojas, dejando el pago indicado y corriendo al balcón de la casa Dupain.

Pero incluso antes de llegar a estar cerca de ese sitio, el estruendo procedente de la torre Eiffel lo hizo voltear rápidamente. Vio como una silueta se balanceaba entre los techos, directa a resolver el percance.

Miro las flores en mi mano y otra vez hacia la dirección donde Ladybug había ido. Suspire con resignación, deje que las rosas se deslizaran por mis manos y tome el bastón que tenía en mi espalda para apurar mi camino.

Quizá, después de todo, mi plan para reunirme con el amor de mi vida no sería realizado hoy.

 **nota de la autora:**

 **oficialmente "todos los gatos ronronean" se ha vuelto una serie gracias a ustedes por apoyarme y alentarme a seguir la continuación de esta historia.**

 **No sé en que dirección me lleve el viento, pero espero que el camino que tome sea el indicado.**

 **Aunque mi primera entrega es cortita, espero sus comentarios.**


	3. valiente

-cuidado- el grito de mi lady resonó por todo el lugar. Me tensé ante el sonido de la secuencia de explosiones que hubo. Tarde dos minutos en llegar al sitio, solo dos minutos que fueron una eternidad. Cuando llegue lo que encontré me dejo petrificado por unos instantes en el tejado más cercano a la torre Eiffel.

La dueña de mi corazón peleaba como una leona contra un hombre encapuchado. Un sofisticado arco y un carcaj llenó de flechas como su arma principal. Ella con nada más que su yoyo y su valor, su coraje por defender a aquellos que consideraba vulnerables.

Saltó para proteger a una pareja que había tropezado, posiblemente en la carrera por protegerse de aquel ser.

-no tan rápido- la voz de aquella persona era profunda y extremadamente imponente. Pero mi ladybug no dio ni un solo paso atrás, nunca lo haría.

Tres flechas salieron disparadas hacia su dirección. Esquivo dos con su yoyo, pero la tercera paso rosando su mejilla derecha, tan cerca que corto algunos cabellos de su coleta, cayendo directamente en la pierna de la chica que estaba detrás. Sin embargo no hubo ningún grito de dolor o alguna herida. La flecha se difuminó en el lugar de impacto.

Y poco a poco el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a adoptar una postura, como si se tratara de una persona posando para ser el modelo de una escultura. Sus músculos, articulaciones y facciones se pusieron cada vez más rígidas. Ante los ojos cada vez más aterrados del chico a su lado, la mujer paso a convertirse en una estatua viviente. Solo respirando tan quedamente que era difícil de verlo. Lo único que aún podía moverse eran sus ojos, los cuales miraban hacia todas direcciones, desesperados.

Hasta ese momento observe que había más personas en la misma situación, sus cuerpos estaban estáticos, posando de una determinada manera, movimientos congelados. Todos miraban hacia donde el cazador y mi lady luchaban, aguardando el momento en que todo terminaría, con la esperanza de volver a la normalidad.

-tu turno, preciosa- dijo con tres nuevas flechas en el arco, tensado completamente para un nuevo disparo- serás la más hermosa de mis adquisiciones.

Me enfurecí, una ira me cegó. ¿Quién se creía para amenzarla? No pensé, no quise hacerlo en ese instante. Él no me había visto aún, el elemento sorpresa estando de mi lado. Justo cuando soltó las flechas con dirección a Marinette, lance mi bastón, bloqueando el lanzamiento y desviando su dirección. Retrocedí unos centímetros, solo para lanzarme hasta el suelo.

Ambos contrincantes me observaron al andar, Ladybug con un rostro que me decía que estaba feliz de verme ahí, junto a ella. El otro personaje con una mirada que era una sentencia. Yo acababa de convertirme en su presa. "sigue creyendo eso, tu miserable" pensé para mí. Este juego de cazador y presa podíamos jugarlos los dos, y estaba convencido de que nadie superaba mis instintos. Ninguno podría salir vivo si amenazaban a la persona que más me importaba, la razón de mi existencia.

-miren quien llegó- su confianza exagerada estaba comenzando a convertirse en un dolor de culo- quedarás perfecto al lado de mi chimenea.- su sonrisa arrogante me sacaba de quicio. Ni en tus mejores sueños. Mis garras estaban hormigueando, listas para arañar y dañar lo que quisiera.

Mientras mi bastón regresaba a mi mano, el hombre disparó tres flechas directo a mí, giré mi bastón para protegerme. Iba listo si creía que sería una presa fácil. Era un depredador, uno muy molesto por tratar de atacar a quien yo amaba.

Volvió a atacar, pero en esta ocasión arremetió contra mí e inmediatamente se volteó para lanzar flechas hacia mi lady. Ambos saltamos hacia los árboles, apoyándonos de las tupidas ramas como un camuflaje temporal. Me moví sigilosamente y con destreza entre las ramas hasta que llegue al lado de ladybug. Mientras tanto, el hombre comenzaba su inspección entre los árboles, solo nos daría unos minutos cuando mucho antes de que diera con nuestro escondite.

Estaba a la defensiva, preparado para lanzar y esquivar golpes. La chica a mi lado estaba en igual condición.

-¿llegando tarde para una dramática entrada?- incluso en estos momentos podia bromear.

-me alegra saber tu sentido del humor haya sido disparado fuera de ti- me miro con unos ojos que estaban entre el reproche y la diversión. Me encogí de hombros.

-no importan cuanto se escondan, tarde o temprano daré con ustedes- estaba tratando de intimidarnos para delatar nuestra ubicación. Éramos más listos que eso.

-cuidate de sus flechas- me advirtió mi chica, mientras comenzaba a moverse entre las ramas. Movimientos imperceptibles. La seguí.

-no hace falta la advertencia. Ya las había notado. Paralizan y explotan- dije mientras contemplaba por detrás a mi lady. Incluso en estas situaciones me permitía admirar el traje rojo que llevaba encima, el cual se amoldaba purrfectamente en los sitios exactos. Eso calmaba ligeramente mi mal humor. Ella era mi fortuna y en ese momento agradecí que no volteara hacia mi dirección, de lo contrario me atraparía infraganti.

-no es solo eso- dijo, pasando con cuidado de una rama a otra, la gracia y delicadeza presentes en cada movimiento- tiene diversas flechas, algunas paralizan, otras son explosivas, algunas más lanzan trampas, redes y las peores son las rojas, con ella controla el cuerpo, como una marioneta.

En ese momento no supe decidir que era peor ¿trofeo o marioneta? Antes de que pudiera contestar, el sonido de el aire siendo cortado captado por mis orejas fue el aviso al ataque que estábamos a punto de recibir.

Tome a mi princesa por la cintura sin preguntarle nada y nos lance al siguiente árbol, fuera del alcance de ese tipo.

La flecha se impactó contra el tronco, partiéndolo con una explosión por la mitad. Si nos hubiéramos quedado unos minutos más, posiblemente estaríamos estrellados contra el suelo.

-gracias chat noir- mi linda lady apretó la mano que tenía aferrada en su cintura.

-siempre que me necesites- dije, " _como chat o como Adrien estaré ahí para ti"_ termine la frase en mi mente.

La loca sonrisa de nuestro oponente resonó por toda la zona, y podría decir que incluso por todo Paris. Cada vez las personas se volvían más locas con el akuma en sus sistemas. Le estaba satisfaciendo el juego en el que nos estaba arrastrando. No éramos más que un simple juego para aquel hombre.

-soy todo oídos para el plan- dije mirando a mi amada, quien no dijo nada, siguió con sus ojos clavados en nuestro oponente, seguramente buscando que articulo destruir para liberar al akuma. Me preguntaba si sería el arco o tal vez el carcaj, aunque sería raro ver a alguien con ese tipo de cosas en pleno centro de Paris.

-ahí- señalo la oreja del hombre, donde una perforación con forma de flecha atravesaba parte de su oreja derecha. La pieza era de un negro demasiado reluciente para ser normal. Teníamos el objetivo identificado, ahora solo necesitábamos distraerlo lo suficiente como para arrebatarlo.

-buena observación- le sonríe de la forma que siempre hacia y esta vez jure que vi sus mejillas teñirse de un tono rosado intenso. Adorable. – entonces…

Antes de tener un plan de actuación, una lluvia de flechas voló hacia nosotros. Al parecer nuestro anfitrión estaba desesperado por hacernos parte de su exhibición en su estudio. Nos movimos en direcciones opuestas. Tome el bastón detrás de mí y lo gire, creando mi escudo. Ladybug hizo lo propio con su yoyo.

Sin embargo el saltó nos hizo distanciarnos. Los metros entre nosotros estaban siendo cada vez mayores, las flechas no paraban de llegar ¿Qué no se cansaría nunca?

La sensación de malestar se asentó en mi estómago y difícilmente saldría de ahí. La conocía, la misma sensación que se presentaba cuando la vida de mi lady se exponía demasiado. Me frustraba no estar cerca de ella para auxiliarla en caso de que fuera necesario. Suponía que ese era el plan del cazador, dividir nuestro perfecto equipo y acorralar a cada uno por su lado.

Estaba completamente equivocado si pensaba que yo le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles. Cuando tuve la oportunidad, tome mi bastón entre ambas manos y lo dividí en dos, cuando vi un punto ciego en su ataque, pasa de defensiva a ofensiva. El golpe dirigido a su rostro fue interceptado por el arco de flechas. El sonido del choque se expandió. Su rostro a centímetros del mío, con esa mirada llena de confianza e increíblemente irritante.

-no tan rápido, minino- la fuerza con la que me detenía era impresionante, pero solo un poco. Empujo con convicción y a pesar de que puse resistencia, no le fue difícil lanzarme contra el tronco grueso de un árbol cercano. El impacto disparó una fuerte punzada de dolor alrededor de mi columna. Sin embargo no era el momento para lloriquear.

Parecía que Ladybug había aprovechado la distracción del cazador para atrapar sus pies con su yoyo y hacerlo caer, pero el hombre tuvo que realizar un movimiento y se liberó de la trampa. Esto se complicaba. Teníamos que detenerlo. En ningún momento perdía la atención entre Marinette y yo, nos observaba, evaluando nuestros movimientos, anticipando y buscando su punto para atacar.

Las flechas de su carcaj jamás se terminaban, no importaba las muchas que usara. Tal vez si usaba el cataclismo podría destruir el arco y darle el tiempo suficiente a mi ángel para que purificara al akuma. Pero tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, porque solo tenia una oportunidad y si la fallaba, entonces las cosas se pondrían feas, muy feas.

Me moví hacia donde estaba Marinette, casi del lado opuesto al mío, sin embargo unas flechas lanzadas al suelo me detuvieron. Comprobé que su plan era aislarnos el uno del otro.

-¿ibas a algún lado?- su pregunta llena de burla sin disimular.- serán unos excelentes trofeos para mi hogar. Tú- su arco extendido apuntó en mi dirección, eso me molesto un poco- estarás junto a la chimenea, pero tu preciosa- miro de arriba abajo a Ladybug, deteniéndose en ciertas partes- tu lugar será en una sala privada, solo para mi deleite…

Eso me molestó bastante. Me cegó la ira y los celos. Mil veces maldito ¿Quién se creía para hablarle así a la mujer que amaba? Aproveche que su mirada estaba clavada en ella y corrí para golpear su costado. Los bastones listos en mis manos. No me detuve a meditar.

El impacto llegó antes de lo esperado. Ciertamente lo había golpeado en el hombro, pero no preví que una de las puntas de su arco se clavara en mi estómago sacando todo el aire de mi cuerpo. El retrocedió cuando sintió el punzante dolor en el hombro que usaba para tirar. Yo caí en el suelo hecho un ovillo, tratando de recuperar con desesperación el aire que me había sido arrebatado.

No supe en que momento lady llegó a mi lado. Sentí sus manos temblorosas tratar de tocar mi cuerpo, sin saber cómo auxiliarme. Estaba asustada, lo podía observar en sus ojos azules, ahora oscurecidos por las lágrimas contenidas. Trate de extender mi mano y acariciar mi mejilla, darle el consuelo y decirle que estaría bien, pero por la periferia de mi visión vi como aquel maldito estaba haciendo el intento por lanzar una flecha en nuestra dirección. Marinette, al estar de espaldas, no se percataba del peligro.

No tuve que pensarlo dos veces, acumule la energía que apenas estaba en mi cuerpo, rodee con un brazo el cuerpo de mi dulce niña y me moví de tal manera que la flecha impactó directo con uno de mis omoplatos. No hubo dolor, pero de inmediato sentí el adormecimiento de mi cuerpo. Como si fuera una muñeca sin voluntad propia, mi cuerpo no obedecía a mi mente, estaba siendo controlado por alguien más.

-¡dios mío chat!- su ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Observando como mi cuerpo comenzaba a tomar una forma determinada, como una escultura griega.

-rápido- dije antes de que mi boca quedará silenciada- golpee su hombro para lanzar, así que supongo que le será difícil realizar un movimiento rápido, aprovecha y quit….- la boca ya no me respondió. Ante los ojos de mi ladybug quede completamente petrificado.

Sentía el ritmo de mi corazón circular, sentía mi respiración, lenta, acompasada, como si estuviera dormido. La maldita flecha había cumplido su objetivo, ahora era una estatua, pero confiaba que mi princesa se hiciera cargo, cuando las cosas se ponían mal podía contar con ella para salvar el día, y de paso, mi trasero.

Se limpió la pequeña lágrima traicionera que se escapó de sus ojos y miro con determinación hacia el objetivo. Conocía esa mirada, ese maldito cazador acababa de meterse en un gran, gran problema. Lanzó su lucky cham, y este objeto le arrojó algo en las manos, no pude verlo muy bien, pero estaba seguro que ella se las ingeniaría para vencerlo.

-si no te importa- dijo tomando el bastón gris de entre mis garras. Ató un extremo de su yoyo al bastón y salió de mi campo de vista. "esa es mi chica" pensé para mi.

Pude escuchar la batalla y trate de visualizar en mi mente la paliza que el maldito hombre debía de estar recibiendo. Mala suerte para ti el meterte con nosotros. Dos minutos después, mi lady estaba despidiéndose de la pequeña mariposa y lanzando el objeto del lucky cham.

En uno momento cientos de pequeñas mariquitas me rodearon, devolviéndome el movimiento a mis dedos. Fue un alivio sentirme otra vez dueño de mi cuerpo.

Iba a correr al lado de mi lady cuando mi cuerpo fue tacleado por uno mucha más suave y llenó de curvas.

-estúpido, estúpido gato- repetía una y otra vez mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y se aferraba fuertemente. Escondió su rostro en mi cuello, lo que me hacia imposible verle el rostro. Puse una mano en su cintura y con las uñas me dedique a acomodar algunos mechones sueltos de su cabello.

Mi niña estaba preocupada por mí, asustada por lo pudo haberme pasado.

-lo siento- atine a decir, una pobre excusa para tratar de reparar mi falta, no quería ser la causa de sus preocupaciones, solo de sus alegrías- lo siento tanto, my lady.

Apreté mi agarre, no quería dejarla escapar. Pero mi deseo no era parte del plan en este momento. El pitido de sus aretes nos dio un ultimátum. Ella aún no estaba lista para revelarme su identidad, aunque era inconsciente de que yo ya la sabía.

-debo marcharme- siempre era así, pero curiosamente las palabras parecían más una forma de convencerse a sí misma que una manera de despedida.

-lo sé- dije, mirándola separarse unos centímetros de mí, pero reteniéndola por la mano. Ella posó sus ojos hacia donde nuestros cuerpos se tocaban. Tenía un debate interno, lo sabía por la forma en que su ceño se fruncía. No pude resistirme, el impulso era demasiado grande. Alce su mano hasta mis labios y deposite un beso en su dorso.

No movió sus manos, no trató de evitar el contacto. Solo observó, espero y observó los movimientos. Algo me poseyó, en ese momento, después de nuestra batalla de hoy, algo dentro de mí se activó y me dijo que un simple beso no era suficiente.

Jale de su mano, cerré la distancia que nos separaba. Envolví mi mano en su cintura y levante su barbilla.

No me importó que la poca gente que había estado petrificada ahora nos observara, me dio igual que el público tuviera en sus manos celulares listos para captar el momento. Todo lo que importaba, lo que verdaderamente me importaba a mí en ese momento era ella. La chica entre mis brazos, la mujer que tenía atrapado mi corazón y que podría destrozarlo si quisiera.

Mis ojos se concentraron en los carnosos labios rosados y en las mejillas sonrojadas. No le di tiempo de reaccionar, de protestar. Me moví hacia abajo, hasta que nuestros labios conectaron. Fue entrar al cielo, volver a probar los labios de Marinette fue mejor que la primera vez. Sentirlo cálidos contra mis labios, experimentar la suavidad de su toque.

El beso fue demasiado rápido. Solo un roce, no se acercaba ni un poco a la sesión que habíamos compartido la pasada noche. Pero dejaba claro un punto. Yo le pertenecía.

-te amo, ladybug- dije. Ella bajó la cabeza, se dio la vuelta sin decir palabra alguna y lanzó su yoyo, saliendo de la escena.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras la veía alejarse. Los celulares a mi alrededor seguían grabando, pero los ignore, también las preguntas acerca de si mi lady y yo éramos la nueva pareja de París. Salí del lugar lo más rápido que pude.

Decir aquellas palabras fue tan… liberador, se sentía tan bien exteriorizar tus sentimientos. Era la primera vez que le decía que la amaba. Demonios y dioses, tenía que seguir usando esas dos palabras" te amo Marinette, te amo ladybug, te amo, te amo, te amo" mi mente hizo un cantico que repetí hasta el cansancio, pero no me parecía suficiente.

Regrese al sitio donde había dejado caer el ramo de flores, a pesar de que la mayoría estaban en un mal estado, algunas cuantas se habían salvado de ser arruinadas tras el impacto que sufrieron. Bastaban para mí. Ella era tan sencilla, tan dulce y bondadosa que seguramente apreciaría más unas cuantas flores que un ostentoso y caro obsequio.

Brinque hasta su balcón. Y como lo esperaba, la ventana de su techo se encontraba abierta. Me deslice por ella con sumo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. No estaba en su cama, sino que miraba distraídamente por la ventana cercana a su diván.

No me advirtió llegar. Me acomode detrás de ella, y puse el ramo enfrente suyo. Espere cualquier reacción, sus bromas, sus gritos exagerados, sus caras graciosas, cualquier cosa.

Pero lo que no espere fue que al girarse, su cara, su hermosa cara estaba llena de dolor y tristeza. Por sus mejillas se marcaban el camino de las lágrimas al descender. Ella lloraba. Un silencioso llanto que me hizo trizas el corazón ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué lloraba tanto?

No hace menos de 15 minutos que la había visto y le había dicho que la amaba y ahora ella lloraba sin consuelo alguno ¿Quién o que la había hecho llorar así?


	4. Errores y soluciones

-Princesa…- el susurró que se escurrió entre mis labios apenas si fue audible. El agarre en el ramo se fue debilitando poco a poco hasta que las flores quedaron olvidadas. Tomé el rostro de mi chica entre mis manos con suma delicadeza, tan frágil a pesar de tener una apariencia tan fuerte.

Ella posó sus manos sobre mis garras, sus lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas. Su rostro estaba rojizo y algo hinchado. Se me partía el alma al verla así, tan débil. Mi pobre y tontita Marinette.

-¿Qué sucede?- mire directamente a sus ojos, los cuales se veían más cristalinos debido al llanto.

Ella sólo movió la cabeza suavemente de forma negativa. Su boca formó una sonrisa, pero no le llegó a los ojos. Como siempre estaba guardando todo para ella, para no mortificar y evitar problemas en otras personas.

-no sucede nada, Chat- sus palabras me parecían algo forzadas- estoy bien, por favor, no me hagas mucho caso, solo estoy un poco…eh… sensible el día de hoy. Mejor dime ¿hoy fue un día llenó de actos heroicos?

La sensación de que algo andaba mal persistía, pero no podía obligarla a que me dijera la verdad, el problema era que Marinette no era el tipo de chica que con el tiempo decía las cosas. Mi niña era todo un caso.

Frote mis pulgares sobre el camino de su llanto, tratando de borrar con ello el sufrimiento, el dolor y la tristeza que estaba viendo en su mirada.

-Marinette…- estaba a punto de presionarla, pero ella se alejó de mi toque y se sentó en el lugar en donde la había encontrado. Palmeó el lugar vacío al lado suyo, así que resignado por no poder sacarle información alguna me senté a su lado y le platique de mi día. Claro que ella ya lo sabía, pero aun así, con todo y lo que fuera que le pasara, parecía encantada con mi relato.

Mientras hablábamos, ambos apoyamos las manos en el reducido espacio que había entre nosotros y note como nuestras manos estaban cerca de tocarse, los dedos a escasos centímetros de ser tocados, así que cuidadosamente deslice mi mano para atrapar la suya, poder entrelazar mis dedos y los suyos.

Pero en cuanto notó mi tacto, sentí como se tensaba, solo por unos segundos, pero los suficientes para que me diera cuenta de que era por mí. Nunca había reaccionado así a mi toque, pero ahora lo hacía. Pare de inmediato todo movimiento y me quede callado, mirándola fijamente.

El silencio incomodo hizo su acto de presencia, trate de capturar su mirada, pero ella desviaba el rostro, me evitaba. ¿Qué diablos?

Decidí que no podía dejar las cosas así, por lo que me acerque para darle un beso, pero ella se levantó inmediatamente y se alejó de mí. Me levante como rayo, trate de acortar la distancia entre nosotros, pero de inmediato ella se enfrentó a mí.

-Chat, si no te importa, hoy quiero estar sola- se abrazaba a si misma. Conocía esa manía suya, era una forma de poner distancia entre las personas y ella, para reconfortarse sola. Me molestó el hecho de que aunque estuviera junto a ella, no estaba dándole la seguridad y el consuelo que necesitaba.

-pero, princesa…- la plática que tenía pendiente, la confesión que oscilaba entre mis labios podía ser pospuesta.

-sólo vete- se volteó, dándome la espalda y señalando la ventana.

-¿es lo que quieres?- aunque me partía el corazón que me tratará de esa forma, me juré nunca negarle nada que ella me pidiera.

-por favor, sólo quiero estar sola

-esta bien- suspire resignado mientras andaba hacia la ventana del balcón. Brinque a la salida y hice un ademán de irme. Sin embargo me escondí para vigilarla. Cuando pensó que se encontraba sola, comenzó a llorar. Su llanto era muy fuerte, de inmediato escuche la voz de tikki reconfortándola.

-Vamos, Marinette, debes tranquilizarte, quizás las cosas no son como piensas.

-no puedo Tikki, simplemente no puedo- decía entre sollozos mi chica- es difícil de pensar que él… que él pueda seguir….

-pero Marinette, tu eres Ladybug…

-Pero Chat no lo sabe, Tikki, el ama a Ladybug, lo dijo, la besó, se le confesó. Simplemente no puedo evitar sentir celos. Porque es como si amara a otra persona. Soy una estúpida, lo sé, pero… este sentimiento que me oprime el pecho, es demasiado…

-Marinette…-Tikki estuvo unos minutos en silencio- tal vez sería tiempo de decirle a Chat quien eres.

-tal vez tengas razón tikki, necesito ser sincera con él, pero…. Dame tiempo, quiero… necesito pensar las cosas, por favor…

-sabes que estaré siempre a tu lado para lo que necesites.

Estúpido, estúpido, mil veces estúpido. Era el idiota más grande en ese momento. Por las emociones que me embargaron en el momento me deje llevar y la besé, me confesé públicamente sin darme pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría traer a nuestra relación.

Ella ahora pensaba que yo amaba a Ladybug, que mi cariño por la heroína era más grande que el que le tenía a ella. Si no hablaba de inmediato, esta situación se me iba a escapar de las manos.

Cuando me disponía a entrar de nuevo a su cuarto, pude ver como ella salía de la casa por la puerta de la panadería y comenzaba a caminar sin un rumbo aparente. Antes incluso de que brincará para comenzar a seguirla por los techos, la pequeña kwami roja salió al balcón.

-¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?- estaba enojada, mirándome con sus grandes ojos y su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Tenía todo el derecho de reclamarme.

-yo no pensé en ese momento… yo… lo siento tanto…. Metí la pata- no tenía excusa alguna para mis acciones.

-Marinette piensa que no la quieres, que todavía amas a ladybug… Chat, te dije que cuidaras de ella- su suspiro cansado me hizo sentir peor- ella es muy frágil Chat, conquistaste su corazón, ella te quiere sinceramente, por favor no la lastimes. No me hagas arrepentirme de decirte nuestro secreto.

-lo arreglaré, lo prometo- tome mi bastón detrás de mi espalda y brinque hacia la dirección que había tomado mi princesa. Necesitábamos hablar, de manera urgente, ella tenía que entender.

Anduvo sin un rumbo fijó, caminando por las calles de París. La seguí a distancia, procurando que estuviera segura. Iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba andando, su mente estaba en otro lugar, en varias ocasiones chocó con personas y casi cruza una calle sin fijarse.

Al final se decidió ir cerca de los campos elíseos, en una de las zonas menos visitadas por los turistas, y se acomodó cerca de una gran árbol, las hojas creando una gran sombra, que resultaba recorfortante ante el caluroso día que teníamos en Francia.

No hizo nada más que observar, se acomodó, atrayendo sus piernas hacia su pecho y envolviéndolas con sus brazos. Verla tan cabizbaja no hizo más que ver lo miserable que había sido. De seguro

 _Aquella noche, un impulso por escapar de mi vida me condujo nuevamente a la ventana de Marinette, sin embargo, aquella noche su casa se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad total. Ningún signo de vida en su interior. Cuando llegué al balcón y trate de levantar la ventana pero esta no cedió, estaba cerrada por dentro._

 _Era obvio que ella no estaba, sin embargo no pude irme…simplemente… simplemente necesitaba esto, su cercanía, su aroma. Ella era la persona que me dejaba ser yo mismo sin juzgar, a pesar de que no sabía mi identidad detrás de la cámara._

 _Era mi amiga…. ¿o tal vez estaba sintiendo más que una amistad? A estas alturas, no estaba seguro de nada, me sentía confundido._

 _Espere, acurrucado en el balcón. En realidad ni yo mismo entendía mis acciones, pero no era el momento de hacer preguntas, al menos no todavía._

 _Cuando capté el sonido de risas a la distancia, me levanté y con la ayuda de las sombras me camuflé y sólo mire hacia la dirección del sonido. Marinette venía con su padre y su madre, los tres muy contentos, conversando animadamente y riendo de algunas palabras. Me gustaba tanto ver a esa familia, y a la vez me recordaba tanto la soledad de mi vida, en mi mente aparecían memorias sobre lo que era mi propia familia antes de…. Antes de que aquello ocurriera._

 _Entraron a la casa, y escuche todo el ruido que hacían en los pisos de abajo. Marinette subió media hora más tarde a su habitación. Me acerque con cuidado de no asustarla y di unos ligeros golpes en su ventana. Se sobresaltó unos instantes, pero después me abrió. Su sorpresa era evidente._

 _-Chat. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-haciendo una ronda nocturna y deteniéndome para visitar a una linda princesa- el fulgor de sus ojos era tan… único. Simplemente estaba buscando cualquier excusa para venir y ver las estrellas que reflejaban sus ojos tan hermosos como el cielo. Pero no solo buscaba eso, buscaba su sonrisa, su paciencia, trataba de ocupar un espacio en su vida, me estaba convirtiendo en un ladrón, robando su tiempo, sus noches, a su lado estaba buscando recuperar parte de la alegría de vivir, ella, de alguna extraña y rara manera me hacía querer vivir, explorar, experimentar. Su pasión y determinación obstinada eran parte de un encanto que me dificultaba resistir._

 _No le dije que la estuve esperando, solo me limite a sonreír como un felino travieso. Ella solo movió la cabeza negativamente y me devolvió la sonrisa. En ese instante me di cuenta de que amaba verla sonreir…quería ser la causa de todas sus sonrisas._

 _-pasa, gato callejero- curiosamente, el apodo que de vez en cuando me parecía del todo adecuado. Era un gato callejero que estaba acostumbrándose demasiado a una sola persona. Me estaban domesticando y yo era feliz por eso._

 _Platique con ella, como tantas noches antes y después de aquel día, pero por primera vez me di cuenta de muchas cosas. La primera fue que cuando estaba al lado de Marinette podía dejar las sombras que me perseguían. Lo segundo fue, que de alguna manera, esa hermosa chica estaba pasando a ser una parte muy importante de mi vida. Lo tercero fue que cuando me fui aquella noche, yo le hice una promesa silenciosa a ella._

" _nunca voy a dejar que pierdas esa sonrisa de tu rostro"_

Inconscientemente, aquella noche yo había realizado una promesa de amor, y ahora era el responsable de que ella no siguiera riendo, que su semblante se viera triste, yo y mi estupidez.

Salté con cuidado para posicionarme en la rama que estaba encima de ella, tal vez sorprenderla y hablar con ella sobre todo sería lo correcto. Me agazape contra la rama, estaba listo para saltar enfrente de ella, pero mi mirada se quedó atrapada en la imagen que ella estaba viendo.

En su celular estaba abierto el ladyblog de Alya, y la fotografía principal era el beso de ladybug y mío seguido del título " _En la ciudad del amor todo es posible"._ Los leves hipidos de Marinette, seguido por el celular cayendo en la hierba me dijeron que no era el momento de que me acercará como Chat, ahora el verme podía dañarla más y lo que menos quería era ver más lagrimas por mi culpa.

Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, y dejo que el llanto fuera creciendo, enjuagando en aquella agua salina todas sus penas, todo el dolor que le causaban mis estupideces.

Desee poder acortar la distancia y abrazarla, desee no haber sido tan impulsivo, desee tantas cosas que no podía hacer como Chat…. Pero quizá….

Corrí a una zona, alejada de las miradas curiosas y deshice mi trasformación. Plagg salió volando y cayó en mi palma.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-en este momento ella no necesita ver a Chat- lo acomode en mi bolsillo, donde un trozo de queso le esperaba- pero no tendría ningún motivo para rechazar a Adrien.

-¿estas seguro que esto es lo correcto? ¿Qué pasa con el plan de decirle la verdad?

Suspire cansado. El plan…. Tenía que encontrar la forma de decirlo, pero necesitaba un momento más adecuado, no ahora, después de haber metido las cuatro patas.

-se lo diré, pero no es el momento, necesito que ella confíe en mi para hablarme, ahora puede estar más a la defensiva que en otras situaciones.

-creo que es una mala idea- rezongó Plagg mientras se comía el primer trozo de queso.

-es lo único que puedo hacer ahora.

Camine distraídamente, como si me paseara, cuando mi único objetivo era pasar al lado suyo.

Ni siquiera reparó en mi presencia, a pesar de que estaba a su lado.

-¿Marinette?- el sonido de mi voz incluso me pareció extraño a mí. Pero no podía hacer nada ante la impotencia. Necesitaba hacer algo para tranquilizarla o me volvería completamente loco.

Alzó de golpe la cabeza, fijándose en quien era la persona que le hablaba. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados, su nariz escurría. El maquillaje se había escurrido por completo, dejando finas líneas negras que iban desde sus ojos a la barbilla. Era un desastre. " _Un desastre que hiciste tú"_ pensé

-¡¿Adrien?! ¿Qué haces aquí?- me arrodille y saque un pañuelo de tela que llevaba en la bolsa del pantalón. Con cuidado me acerque y limpie una de sus lágrimas que estaba por caer de su rostro. El impulso de besarle la mejilla y sorber su dolor fue increíblemente grande, pero me contuve. Y en cuanto ella tomó el pañuelo en sus manos, tuve que forzarme a bajar mi mano y retirarme unos centímetros. En silencio comenzó a limpiarse el rostro.

-bueno, esa debería ser mi línea, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-¿Llorando? ¿Yo?- ingenuamente todavía creía que podía restarle importancia a las cosas, que nadie se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ella tan valiente y al mismo tiempo tan ingenua.

-Vamos Marinette, no puedes usar el pretexto de que tenías algo el ojo- me senté a su lado, tratando de no invadir su espacio personal mientras ella respiraba fuertemente, buscando regular su respiración y tranquilizarse. No dijo nada, así que la deje estar, aunque me moría de ganas de que hablara conmigo.

El único sonido que estuvo presente durante un tiempo fue el cantar de los pajarillos y las palomas, además de uno que otro peatón que caminaba perdido en su mundo, sin hacer caso de nosotros.

-¿Crees que es posible amar a dos personas?- pensé que había sido mi imaginación cuando escuche el susurro de su voz, y cuando la mire, ella me veía de vuelta, esperando una respuesta. No esperaba una pregunta tan directa.

-¿a qué te refieres?- estiró las piernas y apoyo su cuerpo en el tronco del árbol, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la brisa le acariciara el rostro. "hermosa"

-olvídalo, son solo cosas mías- cuando abrió los ojos, estaba más tranquila, había ocultado el dolor en el fondo de su alma.- creo que debería irme.

Hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, yo me apresure y me le adelante. Cuando estuve parado frente de ella, le extendí un brazo para que tuviera un apoyo. Aunque parecía insegura al principio, tomó mi mano y dejo que le ayudara a incorporarse.

-gracias- su sonrisa era pequeña, demasiado pequeña y sin un sentimiento verdadero.- debo de irme.

Antes de que hiciera otro movimiento tome su hombro.

-¿Ocurre algo?- me miro con curiosidad y cierto recelo.

-¿te importaría ir a tomar el helado que quedó pendiente el otro día?- no estaba preparado para que se fuera. Ella no necesitaba estar sola, porque en su soledad guardaba muchas cosas, y lo peor que alguien podía hacer era encerrarse en sí mismo todo los sentimientos. Si podía distraerla, si aunque fuera un segundo le hacía olvidar la estupidez que cometí, entonces bien valía la pena. Aunque mi lado egoísta me decía que no lo hacía por ella, que lo hacía por mí, para no sentirme más imbécil.

-yo… no…- antes de que me diera una negativa, la tome de ambas manos.

-por favor, solo un helado, O es que ¿acaso no somos amigos?- sí que era ruin. Usar el pretexto de que era mi amiga para chantajearla y que accediera a una salida conmigo.

Alejó un momento su rostro, suspiró y volvió a mirarme.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

Sonreí triunfante. Sabía a donde debía llevarla para alejar todos esos pensamientos de su pequeña y dulce cabecita.

-ven conmigo.

La tome de la mano, y me maraville de lo cálida y suave que era. Salimos del parque, y comenzamos a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, no hice ningún ademán de soltarla y ella no parecía querer que lo hiciera. Bien. Después de todo, su tacto era reconfortante para mí.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que quizá, solo tal vez todo lo que estaba haciendo, de alguna manera, no era lo correcto. Las palabras de Plagg resonaron en mi cabeza _¿Estás seguro de que es lo correcto?_

No lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que ella necesitaba un amigo a su lado en estos momentos, y no le cedería el lugar a nadie más.


	5. disculpas

Amaba esta heladeria por muchas razones: el lugar era sumamente acogedor, ideal para momentos de intimidad, estaba ubicada en un discreto sitio y además los helados que vendían eran muy buenos.

Pero sobre todo, recordaba mucho este lugar porque cuando mi madre escapaba de sus responsabilidades, me traía a mí a comprar un helado. Siempre me decía que guardara el secreto de mi padre, pero al final ella terminaba delatando nuestra travesura cuando llegaba al despacho de papá con un bote de helado para él.

Esos eran los tipos de recuerdos que protegía con todo mi corazón y hoy, de alguna manera, deseaba compartir este sitio con Marinettte. Aunque ella no lo supiera del todo. Camine con ella, aferrándome a su mano y en parte arrastrándola al sitio. Tenía un miedo irracional de soltarla, pensaba que si dejaba ir so mano en ese momento, todo se iría con ella.

Quizá Plagg tenía razón y estaba metiéndome en un enredo muy grande, pero no lo podía evitar. Quería estar con ella, como Chat y como Adrien y hoy, si bien no era el momento perfecto, era una oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con ella de este modo.

Todo el camino fue silencioso, Marinette seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos y no me atrevía a interrumpirla de momento. Me limite a llevarla entre los callejones de la ciudad, alejándola de ajetreo diario entre turistas y parisinos, hasta que llegamos a una edificación de ladrillo y rejas forjadas. Constaba de tres pisos, y la planta baja tenía un hermoso escaparate donde se exhibían la gran variedad de sabores de helados que la pequeña tienda vendía. Si el interior del recinto no había cambiado desde la última vez que lo visite, entonces el mostrador estaba justo detrás de aquel escaparate.

La barra con sillas altas estaría pegada justo del lado izquierdo del local, y detrás de un gran biombo de bambúes estaría el resto de la sala: mesitas de té, sillas acojinadas, sillones empotrados en las paredes, alrededor de mesas. Todos en colores claros y suaves. Era una atmosfera perfecta para relajarse y perder todo el tiempo del mundo en una charla.

Cuando Marinette levantó la vista hacia el lugar al que estábamos a punto de entrar, se sorprendió por cuán lejos habíamos caminado.

-vamos, te aseguró que aquí venden el mejor helado de fresa del mundo- dije. Ella me miro con el seño fruncido.

-¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el helado de fresas?- mierda, estaba metiendo la pata otra vez. Esa información la conocía chat, no Adrien. Me reí un poco, como queriendo parecer tonto.

\- sólo estaba suponiendo, parece que acerté- ella se ruborizó en seguida, tan adorable como siempre- vamos- puse mi mano en su espalda, cerca de su cintura y camine con ella al interior. Mi memoria no me había fallado, y a excepción de unas lindas lámparas que atenuaban la luz del lugar, todo seguía prácticamente igual.

-¿Adrien?- la voz masculina me era vagamente familiar, pero no podía saber de dónde- ¿Adrien, eres tú? ¡Oh cielos!, Monique, mira quien volvió!

El hombre que me hablara estaba terminando de despachar a los comensales detrás de la caja, y agitaba vigorosamente su mano hacia mi dirección. No pasaba de los 55 años, era robusto y con el cabello rubio y las facciones muy marcadas. Podía haber sido algo intimidante de no ser porque llevaba una filipina blanca con un mandil de colores muy llamativo. Sus ojos eran grises y en su rostro las arrugas se enmarcaban más por la gran sonrisa que tenia plasmada.

-¿le conoces?- me preguntó Marinette en medio de un susurro. Solo me encogí de hombros, probablemente los conocía, pero ahora mismo no recordaba.

Me acerque con Marinette a mi lado, justo cuando de la puerta que estaba a un costado, cerca del mostrador, una mujer de mediana edad salía con una filipina llena de manchas de colores. Su cabello negro lo tenía recogido en una trenza de lado, y algunos mechones del frente y cerca de las orejas ya mostraban los primeros signos de edad con elegantes canas blancas.

-¡Mira quien vino a visitarnos! ¡Adrien! ¡Pero qué alto estás, chiquillo! Mírate- la emoción del hombre era casi palpable.- ¿Cuánto hace que no te vemos?

-Oh lala! Pero que guapo que te has vuelto.- la mujer se puso al lado del señor, quien le paso el brazo por los hombros y la apretó contra sí, dejando claro quién era la dueña de su corazón. - ¿Y hoy has venido con tu novia? ¡Qué romántico!, pero vamos, siéntense- ni siquiera nos dejó hablar, la mujer salió de detrás de mostrador y nos condujo a Marinette y a mí a la parte diseñada especialmente para parejas, donde nos acomodó en una mesa que apenas era visible para los demás comensales.

-ahora vuelvo, ustedes se merecen algo especial- y dio media vuelta y nos dejó ahí, mudos ante la sorpresa y el trato. Mire a mi dulce princesa, y estaba sonrojada y levemente encogida en su sitio.

-¿algo va mal?- quise tomar su mano sobre la mesa, pero ella las tenía debajo, sobre el regazo.

-¿Qué? No nada… bueno

-vamos, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-ella piensa que tú y yo… que nosotros somos…- tragó saliva antes de decirlo- no… novios.

Tampoco yo lo había pasado por alto, y la verdad me encantó la idea que alguien más nos viera juntos como una pareja…la sensación era algo indescriptible.

-¿Te ha molestado?

-si… es decir no…. Quiero decir…. Vaya… ya no se ni lo que quiero….-

-tranquila Marinette, no pasa nada, solo ha sido un simple comentario.- me miro y le sonreí de vuelta, tratando de mostrar mi punto- recuerda que hemos venido a tomar un helado como amigos, y si nos sentimos incomodos por los comentarios, solo hay que encontrarles el lado divertido del asunto. ¿No crees?

-supongo que tienes razón, perdóname- dijo un poco más relajada- tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, y yo… sólo… la verdad, quería estar un tiempo a solas para pensar. Pero tal vez fue bueno que llegaras.

-bueno, me gusta saber que soy de ayuda, ya no estás sola- " _yo siempre estaré contigo, amor"._

 _-_ gracias Adrien- que dulce era su rostro cuando se mostraba sonriente y lleno de agradecimiento. Y una parte de mi conciencia me decía que era un maldito por hacer esto.

-¡Voila! Algo especial para ustedes- la mujer llamada Monique regresó con el señor de antes, y en sus manos traían un gran tazón de vidrio lleno de diferentes pequeñas bolas de helado de varios sabores, con galletas, chocolate derretido y algo de confitería.

-¡es demasiado!- dijo Marinette.

-tonterías, nada es mucho para el pequeño muchacho de aquí- depositó el postre en el centro de la mesa, con dos cucharitas y cuando regresó me pellizco la mejilla de manera afectuosa.- espero que siga siendo tu favorito el helado de queso con zarzamoras, ¿recuerdas cuantas bolas pedía de pequeño, Richard?

Entonces recordé. Ellos no eran simplemente los que despachaban los helados, sino que eran los dueños. Y me conocían porque mi mamá se había hecho gran amiga de ellos. Quise darme una palmada en la frente ¿siempre era tan despistado? Bueno, si pensaba que la chica que me había enamorado estuvo todo el tiempo frente a mí y yo nunca había reparado en eso hasta hace pocos meses, entonces la respuesta era más que obvia.

-gracias por todo, Richard, Monique- la sonrisa que me dieron fue llena de calidez, de cariño.

-vaya, así que después de todo si te acuerdas de nosotros- bromeó Richard.

-¿Cómo olvidar a las personas que hacen el mejor helado de queso con zarzamoras de todo Paris?- para mostrar mi punto, tomé una gran cucharada de helado y la lleve directo a mi boca, solo para tener un episodio de cerebro congelado.

-siempre hizo lo mismo de pequeño- comentó Monique, hablando con Marinette.- su madre le decía que no comiera el helado tan rápido, pero él siempre se llevaba mucho a la boca y terminaba así.

Marinette se cubrió la boca para ocultar la risa que le produjo la anécdota y la mueca en mi rostro en ese momento.

-vamos Monique, es hora de dejar a los jóvenes disfrutar de su tiempo libre- tomó la mano de su esposa y la entrelazó con la suya- espero que nos sigas visitando, Adrien. Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido.

Y si más nos dejaron solos nuevamente. Marinette esperó a que yo me recuperara de mi aflicción para hablar.

-¿Venias aquí con tu madre seguido?

-sí, mamá amaba el helado de este sitio, y era muy buena para hacer amigos- sonreí mirando fijamente hacia el helado, pasando por los recuerdos cada vez más borrosos de mi mente- la verdad, no recordaba a Richard y a Monique hasta que el mencionó lo de mi madre.

Aunque trate, no pude evitar poner una mal semblante. Después de tanto tiempo aún seguía siendo doloroso hablar de ella… no era fácil aceptar la perdida. Pero el tacto de una suave y cálida mano sobre la mía me regresó a mi presente. Marinette me miraba, con una mirada que era comprensiva. Como su personalidad.

-vamos a comer- se limitó a tomar la otra cucharita y a dar su primer bocado. Disfrutamos el helado sin hacer preguntas, solo degustando los muchos sabores que tenía nuestra copa. En un momento, le ofrecí un poco de helado de mi propia cuchara, y aunque al principio se cohibió, terminó aceptando la oferta a cambio de que yo probara un poco que ella me ofrecía.

Supuse que para la gente que llegaba a vernos, podríamos pasar como una pareja, he internamente ese pensamiento me causaba una felicidad apenas descriptible. Quería ser esa pareja, que Marinette me viera de esa forma y poder tener citas como aquella.

El tintineo de su mano contra la copa me hizo fijarme que en su muñeca aún descansaba la pulsera que le había regalado. El cristal brillaba por los rayos de la luz artificial del inmueble.

-es una linda pulsera, ¿la hiciste tú? - hice el comentario simple, tratando de sonar casual interesado por la pieza de joyería.

-es un regalo- su corta frase y el hecho de que después de eso perdiera toda su energía era una clara una señal de que ella no quería hablar de todo lo relaciona con Chat noir. Deje el tema por la paz.

Antes de que termináramos con todo el helado, Marinette lanzó una pregunta que me tomó desprevenido.

-¿Crees que se pueda amar a dos personas?- era algo increíble cómo podía cambiar de animó de un momento al otro, pasar de lo divertido a la melancolía.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Estás enamorada de dos personas?

-no es eso- tomó un momento que siguiera pensando- es simplemente que… un amigo quiso a una chica desde hace mucho, pero después se interesó en otra chica y al final parece que los está ultima le correspondió, pero …- estaba cada vez más inquieta en su lugar.

-continua por favor- la anime a seguir cuando parecía que ella no quería acabar de contar la historia.

-el asunto es que la segunda chica no cree que el chico la tome completamente en serio. Piensa que el chico simplemente la ve como un sustituto.

Me sentí el peor imbécil del mundo. Sabía que Marinette se refería a Chat, que la primera chica era ladybug y que ella se sentía como la segunda chica. Mis estupideces no tenían alcance. " _Jamás, princesa, tu siempre serás la única en mi corazón"._ Anhelaba decirle esas palabras, pero no era el mejor momento.

-Marinette, no soy nadie para interceder por alguien, pero quizás el chico tiene una explicación para todo. Recuerda que a veces la verdad es más complicada de lo que vemos a simple vista.

-¿y si la segunda chica en realidad es vista como un sustituto?

-entonces, el chico no la meceré- dije.

Marinette se quedó reflexionando las palabras. Callada y sin expresión alguna en el rostro que delatará sus sentimientos. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en la mesa, así que no me aguante las ganas y me estire hasta dejar sus delicados dentro sobre mi palma. Me miro con una expresión que no supe cómo interpretar.

-Marinette, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Ella sonrió, y dejo que todo ese dolor, esa tristeza desapareciera de su semblante. Apretó mi mano y us ojos ya irradiaban un ligero brillo de felicidad. Eso fue todo lo que necesite para cambiar a temas más agradables.

-ahora dime ¿Cuál ha sido tu helado favorito?

-creo que ahora tengo dos sabores favoritos, porque el helado de fresas con cremas estuvo delicioso- me reí ante sus gestos. Ella tendía a usar mucho las manos al momento de comunicarse.

-Podemos volver cuando quieras- dije, sin ser verdaderamente consciente de la fuerza de mis palabras.

\- ¿juntos?- eso pareció tomar desprevenida a mi dulce niña.

-es decir, si quieres algo de compañía…. También puedes venir sola… solo era una sugerencia…. Si quieres… es decir… si tienes tiempo- ahora era yo el que tenía la lengua enredada. Y ahora Marinette reía tan fuerte que varias personas se voltearon para ver de dónde provenía la cantarina risa. Me lleve la mano al pelo para rascarme la nuca, levemente avergonzado, pero al final termine riendo igual o más fuerte que mi compañía.

Cuando nos pudimos controlar, Marinette vio su muñeca para consultar la hora.

-vaya, es tarde, debo de irme- se levantó y yo con ella. No dejaría que se fuera sola a casa.

-te acompaño- dije caminando hacia el mostrador para pagar el helado, Marinette hizo ademán de sacar dinero de su bolsita, pero se lo impedí.

-yo te invite, así que yo pago.

-eso es injusto, ambos lo comimos.

-bueno, puedes invitarme algo la próxima vez y así tu podrías pagar la próxima vez. – Cuando llegamos a la caja registradora, Richard se negó a cobrarme algo.- tu visita es más que suficiente para nosotros, vuelve cuando quieras y trae a tu encantadora compañía contigo.

Me despedí de la pareja y salí con Marinette al atardecer de aquel día en Paris, parecía increíble que ya estuviera atardeciendo. El tiempo no se mide cuando lo pasas con la persona adecuada.

Caminamos a su casa, muy cerca el uno del otro, pero sin tocarnos. Platicamos de cosas de la escuela, de Alya y Nino, de sus padres y la panadería y de sus intereses por la moda. Eran cosas que yo ya sabía, pero no me importaba escucharla nuevamente. Porque siempre que hablaba de cosas que ella quería o le apasionaban siempre tenía esa energía que me daban impulso para que yo quisiera encontrar algo a lo que aferrarme y apasionarme por ello.

El modelaje era parte del trabajo que hacía por mi padre. La esgrima me gustaba, pero no era una pasión. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que algo que amaba con todo mi corazón era la pequeña chica de coletas coquetas y sonrisa de ángel que caminaba a mi lado.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, decidió entrar por la puerta lateral a su casa.

-Adrien, gracias por todo hoy, en realidad, fuiste de mucha ayuda.

\- me alegra que estés sonriendo, Marinette.- aunque estaba seguro que era una mala idea, no pude resistirme- te ves muy bonita cuando tienes una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Y dicho esto me acerque y le bese la mejilla.- nos vemos en la escuela- dije antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de réplica.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi casa, cuando llegue ahí, subí os escalones de dos por dos y me encerré en mi cuarto. Plagg se retorció y salió disparado hacia el primer trozo de queso que estuvo disponible.

-esto sigue pareciéndome una mala idea- dijo mi kwami antes de comerse el queso de un bocado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿No piensas que estas enredando mucho las cosas, es decir, como Chat noir hiciste cosas y tratas de enmendarlas siendo Adrien, la chica no sabe nada al respecto y esto en vez de ayudar, puede que la confunda aún más.

-Plagg, no entiendes. Hoy me ha dado cuenta de algo: Marinette quiere la parte de mí que es Chat, pero a pesar de que conoce gran parte de mi vida, no sabe cosas. No conocer mucho a Adrien. Quiero que ella conozca las dos partes de mí, como Chat y como Adrien, quiero que me quiera por mí, por todo lo que soy, no solo por partes.

-¿y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Plagg, he decidido no contarle a Marinette nada por el momento, quiero que ella confíe en mí en todos los aspectos. Si ella ve que tanto Adrien como chat son una misma persona, que soy yo, podre decirle mi verdadera identidad y que sé quién es ella. Me mirará como soy. Sin imágenes, si ideas falsas.

-sigo pensando que es una mala idea, pero si quieres hacerlo de esa manera.- siguió comiendo su camembert sin inmutarse. Lo deje a un lado para pensar. Si bien la idea no era la mejor, el hecho de estar con Marinette como Adrien me permitía acércame a ella aún más.

Anteriormente, mi niña me había dicho que ella no necesitaba saber quién estaba detrás de la máscara para comprender la esencia de alguien. Que ella me amaba por cómo era. Por lo que demostraba día con día. Pensé que estaría bien con ello. Pero ahora sabía que necesitaba mucho más.

Salidas como la que habíamos tenido hoy, quería todo. La quería a ella. Tome pluma y hoja y comencé a escribir, mientras Plagg comía como el goloso que era y se quejaba de no haber probado bocado del helado que comimos.

En ella escribí mi disculpa como Chat, porque si bien Marinette no quería verme, no evitaría que supiera las cosas que sentía.

 **Marinette:**

 **Sé que no tengo excusa para lo que ocurrió hoy, fui un estúpido que no pensó en las consecuencias de sus acciones.**

 **Pero antes de que saques conclusiones precipitadas, debes de saber que lo que te he dicho la noche que decidí entregarte mi corazón es cierto.**

 **Eres una persona importante para mí, fuiste mi ayuda cuando más lo necesite, y te volvieste mi refugio desde ese momento. Mi princesa, tu dolor es el mío y sé que no merezco decir nada para justificar mis acciones.**

 **Pero confía en mí y en lo que hay entre nosotros. Marinette te amo, y necesito tu perdón.**

 **Siempre tuyo, un gato callejero que un día encontró a su dueña**

Doble con cuidado la nota y me transforme. Ya era noche, y seguramente mi niña estaría preparada para dormir. No la molestaría, solo deslizaría la nota por su ventana y saldría pitando del lugar.

Las luces de su cuarto estaban encendidas cuando llegue, pero no la vi. Supuse que estaría abajo, jugando con su padre un rato o platicando con su familia. Suspire resignado, la verdad era que una parte de mi quería verla, aunque fuera a la distancia. Pero esto era parte de la mala suerte que me perseguía. Con mucho cuidado, me cole por el balcón y deposite la nota sobre su almohada.

Un pequeño remolino rojo llegó volando velozmente hacia mí.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que está sintiendo ella?- su aspecto adorable ahora parecía amenazante con sus manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y su ceño fruncido.

-bien, sé que me equivoque, yo…- me rasque la cabeza, sintiéndome como un niño regañado por su madre- no era mi intención lastimarla, fui demasiado impulsivo y lo lamentó. Quiero hacer bien las cosas.- la pequeña negó con su cabecita.

-a veces me preguntó si en realidad fue buena idea decirte quien era…

Escuchamos pasos subiendo por la escalera, y mientras Tikki iba a la puerta del cuarto a recibir a Marinette, yo me deslice nuevamente por la ventana y salí al exterior. No tenía ganas de irme, y sabía que posiblemente me darían una patada si trataba de entrar a la habitación, así que simplemente decidí quedarme en la silla que estaba ubicada ahí y disfrutar de la vista. Esperar a que las luces de la habitación se apagaran y darle las buenas noches.

Me concentré en las estrellas y la hermosa luna, y no escuche como la ventana del balcón se abría lentamente.

-¿Chat?

Me voltee para ver a Marinette sosteniendo en la mano mi nota y una sonrisa en su rostro.


	6. sustituto

¿Por qué sonreía? Esa fue la primera pregunta que cruzó por mi mente mientras la veía. No dijo nada más. Salió cuidadosamente al balcón, sin hacer ruido al mover el tragaluz y se situó cerca, pero no tanto como para que pudiera alcanzar. Me levante de mi lugar, con la intensión de ir directo hacia ella, pero su mano levantada hacia mí me congeló en el lugar.

-¿My princess?

No dijo nada, solo caminó, pasando a un lado mío y llegando al barandal de hierro forjado, con la nota entre sus manos. No podía ver su rostro, me estaba negando ver sus facciones para que no adivinará sus sentimientos o las emociones que la embargaban.

-¿Por qué?- la pregunta fue tan escueta que no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente. ¿Por qué la amaba? ¿Por qué venia aquí, después de lo que hice? ¿Por qué no podía decirle la verdad?

La risa que salió de sus labios fue baja, quise acercarme a ella, abrazarla por su espalda, darle el calor y la confortabilidad que parecía necesitar tan desesperadamente. Pero no pude, mi cuerpo no respondió a las órdenes que mi mente rugía.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- esta vez fue un grito lleno de furia, de rabia que hasta ese momento no creía que podía tener alguien como ella- ¿Por qué tenías que besarla? ¿Por qué a Ladybug?

Volteo y la imagen que vi me partió el alma, mi corazón se estrujo en mi pecho. La sonrisa de hace unos momentos no le había llegado a los ojos, era del tipo de sonrisas que oculta tristeza y dolor. Pero ahora su dolor estaba pintado por su rostro, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, en un puño, mi nota arrugada.

No pude mantenerme más tiempo lejos, termine con la distancia que nos alejaba y estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando sentí un ardor en mi mejilla. Me tomó unos instantes darme cuenta de lo que había pasado. Marinette había alzado su mano, la bofetada fue fuerte, contundente, el sonido apenas fue perceptible, pero el picor de la carne era constante. No dije nada, me merecía eso y más.

No me moví, simplemente le mire, con el amor y la búsqueda del perdón plasmada en mis ojos. No podía seguir sin ninguno de los dos. Me empujó una vez, no me moví ni un milímetro. Volvió a hacerlo y una vez, y otra. Golpeteo mi pecho, y le deje.

Deje que descargará toda su furia, todo eso que no podía hacerlo con nadie más. –estúpido gato, tonto, tonto, tonto- me dijo una y otra vez, golpeteo hasta que no pudo más, hasta que sus brazos cayeron si fuerza sobre mi pecho, para deslizarse junto a su dueña hacia el suelo. La ayude a bajar, hincándome a su lado. Simplemente ahora lloraba, sacaba de su sistema todo aquello que le dolía, con lo que no necesitaba cargar.

-Marinette- deslice una de mis garras por su mejilla, limpiando una lágrima. Miró directamente a mis ojos- por favor, perdóname.

-¿Por qué me mientes?

-nunca te he mentido, yo…

-¡Cállate!, claro que me mientes, me mientes, porque no eres sincero conmigo, ¿la amas? Porque si la amas entonces, puedes ir a buscarla- sus manos temblaban mientras inútilmente trataba de encontrar el broche de su pulsera- no soy nada a comparación a ella, si tanto la amas, no me uses como un simple sustituto, no soy un premio de consolación. – jaló varias veces la cadena, sin éxito de arrancarla de su mano, como si el metal y su significado le estuvieran quemando.

Le sostuve con cuidado de las muñecas, separando su mano para que no se lastimará ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Sin pensarlo, acababa de exponerme todo el dolor, todos sus miedos. Ella se comparaba con Ladybug, aunque fuera la misma persona, en alguna parte de su mente se comparaba con la imagen de la heroína de París. ¿Qué era ella sin su Miraculous? Para mí, era la mujer que necesitaba a mi lado, pero ella no podía verlo de esa forma.

-Marinette, por favor, escucha- movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a prestarme atención, tratando de alejarse de mi agarre- no eres ningún premio de consolación. Y yo soy el sujeto más idiota del planeta por dañarte como lo he hecho- no le había dicho que la amaba, no le había pedido formalmente que fuera mi novia ni nada. El día que le entregue la pulsera solamente la besé y di por sentado el carácter de nuestra relación. Pero todavía podía arreglarlo, debía de haber una forma.

Se retorcía bajo mi agarre, estaba desesperada por alejarse de mí. No sé lo permitiría, no cuando necesitaba aclararle un par de cosas. Al ver que se seguía negando a prestarme atención, tuve que hacer lo único que creí que funcionaria.

Estampe mis labios sobre los suyos, ella intentó aun con más fuerza alejarse, pero la anclé en su sitio. Si solo se calmaba un segundo y me dejaba hablarle, con eso sería más que suficiente. Presione una y otra vez, bese con fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarla. Poco a poco sentí que su voluntad cedía. Dejo de moverse, pero no respondió a mis besos, no respondió cuando solté sus manos y acune en mis garras su rostro húmedo.

No se movió cuando bese cada una de sus lágrimas, cuando presione el sabor salino de mis labios sobre los suyos. Estaba tan quieta, tan indiferente…. Me preocupe aún más.

-por favor, solo dame un minuto- tenía que hablar rápido, acaparar todo el tiempo que ella me diera antes de que se rindiera, antes de que se diera cuenta de que en realidad no valía la pena escucharme. Ni una lagrima valía mi vida por lo que hacía. – necesitas escuchar. Si, fui un estúpido, no tengo excusas para lo que hice y si lo deseas, después de esto no volveré a venir nunca más, pero no quiero que pongas en duda una cosa, princesa. Todo lo que digo en esa carta es verdad, te amo. ¿De acuerdo? Te amo como nunca creí que se podía amar, te amo irracionalmente, tanto que no pienso cuando hago las cosas, no razonó absolutamente nada. Eres lo que necesito, y si no quieres verme, si no quieres saber nada más, me iré. Pero nunca pienses que eres menos que alguien, tus vales tanto porque eres una chica hermosa, amable, honesta, gentil y noble. Y yo solo soy un gato egoísta y mimado que quiso robar un poco de tu atención, que sin darse cuenta se dejó domesticar y que ahora no puede ver la vida sin su verdadera dueña. Por favor, solo te pido que confies en mí, aunque no lo merezca, todo lo que hago es por el amor que te tengo, eres mi sol, mi luna, mi vida entera ahora.

Aunque las palabras por confesarme quemaban por salir de mis labios las retuve, no era el momento, no aquí y no así. Primero ella debía de confiar, de saber que todo lo que hacía, decía y quería estaba en función de ella. Mi sol, mi cielo. Quería que fuera solamente mía.

-Estoy en tus manos- deje su rostro, dejando sus ojos clavados en los míos, tome sus manos y las puse sobre mi pecho, el latir de mi corazón en constante palpitar- puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, olvídame, destrúyeme, pero por favor, nunca dudes de mi amor.

Un gemido ahogado fue sofocado en sus labios y siguió llorando, sin embargo, no apartó sus manos de mi pecho, enredó sus manos en mi cuello y golpeo su cabeza sobre mi pecho, se ocultó ahí para seguir llorando y me dejó sostenerla, abrazarla fuertemente.

-gato tonto, eres demasiado tonto- repitió una y otra vez.

-lo sé, soy un gato tan tonto- dije respuesta. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve sosteniéndola, solo que para cuando ella se calmó, su calor y el mío se había fusionado, el llanto se había ido hace rato, pero le costó cierto tiempo calmarse completamente. Escuche atentamente cuando nuestros corazones comenzaron a sincronizarse para latir al mismo tiempo. Dos mitades de un todo que buscaban la armonía.

Cuando su respiración se acompasó y sus músculos se relajaron, supe que se había quedado dormida. Comprensible dada la agotadora presión emocional que le causaba. Era un maldito, pero juré que no dejaría que se apartara ni un momento de mi lado. Cepille levemente su cabello, maravillándome de la sedosidad y la textura. Lucia tan frágil e indefensa en aquel momento, pero yo sabía la verdad que se ocultaba detrás. Una mujer fuerte, decidida.

Única.

Con cuidado la cargue entre mis brazos, acunándola como la princesa que era, mi barbilla recargada sobre su coronilla mientras nos conducía a ambos a la habitación. Tikki abrió la ventana, mirándome desaprobatoriamente, sin decir nada. No hacían falta las palabras para ver la realidad: ella, al igual que Plagg, no aprobaba el curso de las decisiones que estaba tomando.

Pero ellos no entendían del todo el amor humano, porque era tan complicado, tan enredado, poco racional y loco.

Con cuidado acomode a Marinette en su cama, extrañe enormemente la suavidad de su cuerpo contra el mío. Tikki me miro una vez más antes de negar con la cabeza y dejarme solo, supongo que en un intento de darme privacidad, lo cual agradecía internamente.

La arropé y me quedé unos minutos más observándola, maravillándome con lo hermosa que era, me acuclillé al lado de la cama, y con un dedo trace el contorno de su rostro, desde el nacimiento del cabello hasta la barbilla, luego el cuello. Al final no me atreví a ir más lejos.

Me acerque a su oído.

-dulces sueños, mi hermosa princesa- tras lo cual bese su mejilla y me dispuse a marchar. Pero en cuanto di la vuelta, una mano me detuvo. Voltee para encontrarme a Marinette sosteniendo mi mano, aunque no muy segura, y mirando hacia otro lado, como si no quisiera enfrentarme.

-¿Qué sucede?- regrese a su lado y sin tocarla, me senté en su cama. Ella contrajo sus piernas, hasta que las tuvo a la altura del pecho y las abrazó. Recargó una mejilla en sus rodillas y me miro, al principio sin decir nada, lo cual me inquieto.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- ella negó levemente- de acuerdo- no dije nada más por miedo a decir alguna cosa incorrecta. Ya había metido la pata muchas veces en tan corto tiempo.

-¿La amas?- fue todo lo que dijo, su voz apenas audible.

-te amo a ti- dije en cambio, era la verdad, y estaba contestando su pregunta, aunque no lo supiera. Si ella se dio cuenta que indirectamente evadí la pregunta, no lo dijo.

-¿Te basta lo que soy? En verdad ¿Puedes querer a una chica como yo?- me acerque más, invadiendo su espacio, nuestros rostros tan cerca que si me estiraba lo suficiente, podría unir nuestros labios.

-te lo repetiré las beses que sea necesario, te volviste mi dueña, me domesticaste, y el que no es digno de ti soy yo, para mí, tu eres perfecta, mi mundo solo necesita una princesa, y esa eres tú- deje que mi aliento chocará con la piel de su rostro. Me maraville con la respuesta. Un lento suspiro.

Cerró momentáneamente los ojos, y cuando los abrió, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa sincera, la cual le llegó a los ojos.

-chat, tienes mi corazón en tus garras, así que debes ser muy cuidadoso, por favor- abrió sus manos, invitándome a hundirme en ellas. No lo dude. Me aferré a ella, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterrando mi cara debajo de su pecho, a la altura de su vientre.

Ella movió sus dedos entre mis cabellos y tocó gentilmente las orejas. Supe que me había perdonado, que a pesar de todo, perdonaba mis estupideces y mis impulsos.

Me embriague de su aroma, deje que cada parte de mi mente y cuerpo aprendiera de memoria el dulce olor que su cuerpo desprendía, para no extrañarla demasiado cuando estuviera lejos de ella. Pero como cualquier cuento de ensueño, debía de volver a la realidad. Así que me separe de ella, con la mayor lentitud que me era posible.

-debo de irme- dije, mirándola anhelantemente. Todavía no soltaba su mano y ya extrañaba su cercanía. Me volví un adicto a ella y cada vez necesitaba más.

-puedes….- su susurro fue bajo, el tono de voz denotaba cierta vergüenza y nerviosismo- …si quieres… puedes quedarte- su cara estuvo de inmediato color escarlata.

No pude contener la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujó en mis labios, atrevida pero con cierta pena aún, menuda combinación me había tocado con esta mujer.

-¿Estas segura?- su mirada me evadía. Pero cuando capture su rostro, no deje que viera a otro lado más que a mis felinos ojos. –corazón, necesito una confirmación, de lo contrario, tendré que irme- ahí estaba mi lado desinhibido hablando por mí. Sin duda en ciertas ocasiones resultaba muy oportuno, aunque regularmente me metía en más problemas de los que recordaba.

Un leve asentimiento fue todo lo que obtuve en respuesta. Y fue suficiente para mí. No iba a ser tan atrevido, mi idea era recostarme en el suelo, al lado de su cama, pero me sorprendí cuando se movió a un lado para dejar espacio en la cama. Eso me dejó mudo y sin idea de como proceder. ¿Cómo podía pasar tan rápido de una emoción a otra?

-¿y bien, te vas a acostar o qué?- palabras atropelladas de una chica que ahora parecía un brillante tomate rojo.

Me reí quedamente, con los pies me descalcé las botas y puse mi bastón junto a ellas. Abrí las sabanas y me acomodé a su lado, a una distancia de al menos 30 cm. Me puse de lado y me recargué sobre uno de mis brazos para observarla mejor.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por… porqué me miras tan fijamente?

-nada, solo pienso que eres increíble

Recibí un almohadazo como recompensa, pero lo valía por ver su rostro avergonzado y dulce. Yo provocaba esas reacciones, sólo yo las disfrutaba. Y me encargaría de que así fuera siempre.

Me acomode sobre mi espalda. Marinette apagó las luces de su cuarto y nos sumimos en el más profundo silencio. Esta intimidad era diferente…. Si bien deseaba llegar a amar el cuerpo de Marinette, esto que ella había sugerido era… bien, dulce, cálido, íntimo y un momento nuestro.

-buenas noches princesa- pensé que quizás no dormiría. Aunque la idea de estar a su lado me reconfortaba y traía a mí ser cierta paz.

Sentí como las sabanas se removían y luego las manos de Marinette se abrazaban a mi cuerpo, me tense solo unos momentos, para después acomodarla sobre mi pecho y envolver mis brazos en su cintura. Apretándola más contra mí.

-buenas noches, gatito- dijo. El tono fue tan dulce y bonito que no pude evitar dejar escapar de mi garganta un ronroneo de satisfacción. Ella se río contra mi pecho.

-¿enserio?

-te lo dije, todos los gatos ronronean.

-chat, ya duérmete- aunque no podía ver su rostro, estaba convencido de que tenía los ojos cerrados y la más linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-lo haría, pero la chica más hermosa del universo me sigue hablando, y es de mala educación no contestar, sabes-

-buenas noches, mi dulce y tonto gato.

-buenas noches, my princess- le bese una última vez en la coronilla antes de caer en los brazo de Morfeo.

Me desperté antes del amanecer, o más bien, Tikki me despertó.

-tienes que irte- me dijo mientras sostenía con dificultad una de mis botas negras. A mi lado, el cálido cuerpo de Marinette aun retozaba, completamente perdida en sus sueños. Aunque no quería apartarme, sabía que era necesario. Con cuidado salí del abrazo en el que nos habíamos quedado, la posición me dejó adormilados ciertas partes del cuerpo, pero por estar junta a ella, no importaba si no volvía a sentirlas.

Tome mis botas y bastón y me escabullí por el tragaluz. En el balcón me puse los zapatos, pero no observe que Tikki me había seguido, no parecía estar contenta.

-te lo dije, no me gusta como estas manejando las cosas ¿Por qué crees que te dije acerca de quien era ladybug? – aunque pequeña, cuando se enfurecía, parecía muy amenazante- ¡No te dije las cosas para que la dañaras como anoche! ¿Qué tramas exactamente?.

-solo dame tiempo- trate de que mi voz no me fallará en estos momentos,no era una persona acostumbrada a los sermones, menos a los que me dejaban vulnerable.- te pido lo mismo que le pedí a Marinette. Por favor, confíen en mí, tengo un propósito para mi actuar, lo prometo.

-Más te vale no hacerle más cosas de ese tipo, porque te lo advierto, lo más peligroso que alguien puede encontrarse es un corazón dañado.- y dejando claro el punto, atravesó la ventana y regresó a la recamara.

Me pase el brazo por el cuello, un poco para estirarlo, un poco como parte de mi nerviosismo. ¿En realidad yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo?

Cuando llegue a mi propia casa, el sitio estaba como siempre, vacio y sin rastros de las almas que se supone la habitaban. Cuando deshice la trasformación, Plagg voló a su tan amado Camembert y yo me deje caer sobre la cama. Tenía al menos tres horas antes de que comenzará el colegio, podía darme el lujo de dormir más o de pensar en qué diablos estaba haciendo en estos momentos con mi vida amorosa.

Plagg, inesperadamente se mantuvo callado, solo comió su queso y se quedó dormido, el muy perezoso. Y yo me puse a pensar.

En realidad tenían razón, estaba haciendo toda más difícil y enredado de lo que suponía era. Tan simple como era declarar mi amor y revelar mi identidad.

Pero no podía verlo así de simple. Yo amaba a Marinette y a Ladybug, porque ambas eran una persona. Sin embargo ella no me amaba. No a mí.

Tuvo un enamoramiento de Adrien, lo confesó, pero ahora amaba a Chat, y quizás en cuanto se diera cuenta de que ambos eran la misma persona, es decir, cuando se diera cuenta de que era yo, seguramente pensaría que su amor por chat fue una ilusión y que siempre sintió solo aprecio, el mismo que ahora decía tener por Adrien.

Y yo tenia un terrible miedo de que algo así pasará, perderla era una sensación que se había formado en lo más hondo de mí y que era una amenaza constante en mi mente. Igual que amenzar una delicada torre de naipes, cualquier movimiento en falso terminaría en catástrofe total.

Por eso tenía mi plan, si Marinette amaba a Adrien con la misma intensidad que decía amar a Chat, entonces cuando le dijera mi verdadera identidad, no pasaría nada malo, porque ella se daría cuenta de que el sentimiento era el mismo, que su corazón no le mentía o le hacía malas jugarretas. Sabría que siempre seria yo y nadie más.

Con esas cosas en la mente me quedé dormido sobre la cama. Con la promesa de un mañana junto a Marinette.

Como de costumbre, llegue a las clases con algo de tiempo extra, así que no me apresure a llegar. Pero en cuanto entré en el salón de clases, Marinette estaba conversando amenamente con Nino y Alya, esta última ocupando el lugar donde regularmente me sentaba.

En cuanto el grupo me vio, Alya me lanzó una mirada que detecté de inmediato: tenía un plan y yo era parte de sus objetivos. Nino por su parte, solo se encogió ligeramente de hombros, dándome a entender que él no estaba detrás de ello, pero que no detendría a su novia.

Finalmente mire a Marinette, quien estaba algo inquieta, mirando a Alya, acusándola de que lo que sea que estaba haciéndole. La morena no ocultó su culpabilidad.

-Buenos días, Adrien- dijo como si nada pasará en cuanto me acerque a mi lugar, aunque no deje mis cosas.- sabes, he pensado que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Nino entre clases, así que si no te molesta. Quiero ocupar tu asiento por algunas clases, solo unas cuantas, no muchas-Su tono era de lo más convincente, casi un seguro para que la gente no le negara nada.

Mire hacia el lugar vacío, junto a Marinette, y no pude evitar pensar que alguna fuerza mayor y sobrenatural, posiblemente el destino, me estaba impulsando para que pasará más tiempo con mi Marinette.

Estaba a punto de responder, cuando una voz chillona y un tanto escandalosa gritó mi nombre.

-¡ADRIENNNNNN!- odiaba un poco que alargara mi nombre, pero como siempre, Chloe llegó en un momento de lo más inoportuno- ¿Pero que es esto? ¿NO tienes un lugar donde sentarte? Vamos, te puedes quedar conmigo, estoy segura que a Sabrina no le importará moverse.- miro a su amiga- ¿verdad que puedes irte a otro lado, Sabrina?

La chica de cabello corto y lentes miro atónita a su amiga antes de comenzar a mover sus cosas de manera precipitada. A veces me compadecía de la forma en que Chloe la trataba constantemente. Seguramente si no la quisiera tanto, Sabrina no le aguantaría tantos desplantes y malos tratos.

Tan gentilmente como pude zafé mi brazo de las perfectas manos con manicure de Chloe.

-no es necesario, si ya hay un lugar vació allá- señale la vacante que había dejado Alya.- ahora, si me disculpas Chloe- camine lo más rápido y deje mis cosas en la butaca al lado de Marinette, quien se había pasado toda la escena mirando a su libreta rosadas. El diario donde plasmaba ideas y bocetos.

Enfurruñada, Chloe se acomodó dignamente su cabello, como si se hubiera movido completamente y regresó a su asiento, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Marinette, quien no dijo nada. Alya nos miró con complicidad antes de regresar su atención a Nino.

Decidí que seria yo quien rompería el hielo.

-¿Cómo estas hoy?- ella dio un respingo en cuanto me oyó- lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.

-no, no, no, nada de eso,- rápido alzo la vista y cerró su cuaderno, sus movimientos tan rápidos y nerviosos que era obvio adivinar sus emociones- lo siento… es solo que.., pensé que dado que Chloe es tu amiga, irías con ella.

-bien, quizás conozca a Chloe de antes, pero no es mi única amiga.

-¿a no?- me miro con curiosidad, y le di una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar hablando.

-no, porque cuando llegué aquí tuve nuevos amigos, mi primer amigo hombre fue Nino, y si tú no lo recuerdas, yo sí, Marinette, tú fuiste mi primer amiga. – me perdí levemente en el azul de sus ojos mientras seguía rememorando esa hermosa experiencia.- tú fuiste la primera que me sacó una sonrisa sincera, y aunque empezamos mal al principio, cuando te explique las cosas, fuiste la primera en que confió en mis palabras.

-¿yo hice tal cosa?- parecía sorprendida de que alguien la descubriera de tal manera. Le confirmé las cosas asistiendo con la cabeza.

-lo hiciste, siempre haces ese tipo de cosas, Marinette, confias en las personas, en lo que son, y es admirable. Si me lo preguntan, creo que es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su boca formó una O perfecta, pero antes que me contestará, la profesora entró y la clase comenzó.

-muy bien chicos, para nuestra presentación de la semana cultural tenemos varias opciones: podemos hacer una obra de teatro, un desfile de modas o una exposición de pinturas. Así que les pasaré unos cuantos papeles y darán su voto para alguna de estas actividades.

La profesora repartió las papeletas y de inmediato comenzaron a llenarse. Mis compañeros escribían y doblaban su papel para luego devolverlo a la profesora. Yo vote por la obra de teatro quizás, sería interesante ver que podíamos montar.

Pero mi mala suerte de gato negro salió a relucir y la mayoría voto por desfile de modas. Así que no tuve otra opción que ajustarme a las circunstancias.

-bien- continuo la profesora- debemos de diseñar los trajes y elegir a los modelos, tanto hombres como mujeres deben de participar en el desfile, incluso si es necesario, los diseñadores serán participantes, así que… pueden postularse o dar alguna opción.

De inmediato la mano de Chloe y la de Alya estaban arriba. La profesora le dio la palabra a Chloe primero.

-profesora, mi papi podría donar alguna colección para la escuela, estoy segura que varios diseños del papá de Adrien podrían ser modelados por él y por mi como su pareja.

-lo siento Chloe, pero son los estudiantes quien deben hacer los trajes y decidir quiénes serán sus representantes. La escuela apoyará con presupuesto para telas y demás utensilios, pero el trabajo debe ser exclusivamente de ustedes, ahora, ¿Qué propones Alya?- ese brillo en su mirada me decía que estaba a punto de hacer algo y salirse con la suya.

-Creo que sería genial que Adrien fuera el asesor para los diseños, ya que su trabajo es como modelo- sabía que entre líneas estaba la frase acerca de quien era mi papá, pero no la externó- el junto con la diseñadora podrían proponer varias temáticas y presentarlas a la clase.

Las voces que se mostraban de acuerdo con la idea fueron varias, la profesora calmó los animos antes de seguir.

-tienes razón, Alya. ¿Adrien te molestaría ser asesor?

-sería un placer y un honor, profesora- no había forma viable para que saliera de esto.

-un momento- intervino Rose, desde la parte trasera del cuarto- Alya, mencionaste la palabra "diseñadora", eso quiere decir que ya tienes en mente a alguien ¿Quién?

-¡claro que tengo en mente a alguien!- la mirada de reojo que hecho su amiga a Marinette me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber- ¡propongo como diseñadora del evento a Marinette!

-¿QUÉ?- estalló en un chillido la voz de Chlóe.

-yo apoyo su propuesta- Nino alzó la mano

-yo también- dijo Kim. Y así siguieron los demás

-¿tu que dices Marinette?- preguntó la profesora por encima del barullo de grito de ánimo. Ella me miró de reojo y le dije quedamente – será genial.

-estoy de acuerdo profesora- dijo tan quedito que apenas pudimos oírla.

La profesora siguió hablando, pero su voz me pareció distante. Solo me concentre en Marinette y el hecho de que trabajaríamos juntos. Y era feliz por el simple hecho de estar a su lado. Aunque se encogió ligeramente en su asiento. No pude evitar moverme hasta estar cerca de ella y susurrar.

-creo que haremos un equipo estupendo ¿Qué opinas?

-…creo…supongo…es decir…. Si, claro- me encargaría de que olvidará esa sensación incomoda a mi lado. Pensé que ya la habíamos superado, pero supongo que después de que la última vez que nos vimos le besé la mejilla sin explicación y me fui corriendo, era normal que se sintiera inquieta a mi lado nuevamente. Pero no sería así por mucho tiempo.

Esta vez ya estaba decidido, si como Chat ya tenía el corazón de Marinette, Como Adrien me encargaría de que nacieran los mismos sentimientos. Después de todo ¿Qué podría pasar?


	7. hogar

Esta vez ya estaba decidido, si como Chat ya tenía el corazón de Marinette, como Adrien me encargaría de que nacieran los mismos sentimientos. Después de todo ¿qué podría pasar?

La clase trascurrió con un debate acerca de que debíamos elegir para el desfile. Se propusieron todo tipo de ideas, disfraces inspirados en animales adorables como conejitos, gatitos, perritos y demás bichos. Cosplayers de videojuegos conocidos por todos. Al final se dos ideas quedaron en la selección: ropa de época, inspirada en la historia de la moda, y mi favorita hasta el momento: una gama de ropa inspirada en los superhéroes de París: Ladybug y Chat noir.

La idea de ver a Marinette inspirada con su alter ego y el mío me provocaba una emoción indescriptible. Una mezcla de alegría, ansiedad, expectación y algo más. quizás un poco de vanidad, o tal vez orgullo. Fuera lo que fuera algo era seguro, estaba esperando ver las ideas que fluirían de esa hermosa y creativa cabecita suya.

La votación fue muy reñida, la diferencia para que la ropa inspirada en ladybug y chat noir fuera la ganadora fue apenas de dos votos. Marinette se vio cohibida durante toda la sesión, parecía distraída, distante, me pregunte más de una vez que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos.

Cuando la maestra pasó a otros temas. Me acerque un poco a mi princesa y le susurre.

-un café por tus pensamientos

De inmediato se sobresaltó en su sitio, rebotando de tal manera que sus piernas chocaron contra la madera de debajo de su pupitre. Algunos alumnos volvieron la mirada para verla, entre ellos Alya y Nino, eso la hizo sonrojar, sabía muy bien que no era el tipo de chica que le gustaba llamar demasiado la atención.

-lo siento- dije cuando las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad, y esta vez alertándola de mi proximidad aclarándome levemente la garganta.- no quería asustarte Marinette, pero te vi tan concentrada que me pregunte…- no termine la frase, deje la idea implícita.

-no… no pasa nada- un susurro tan quedo que tuve que mantener la cercanía para poder escucharle.-…solo…esto… creo…- se fue quedando callada mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-¿acaso no te gustó que Alya te nominará?- aunque esa no era la verdadera pregunta que deseaba formular, fue la única que deje escapar de mis labios.

-¿eh?... no, es decir, Alya es impulsiva, pero sé que no lo hizo con una… bueno… mala intención…- estoy segura que al final de la oración pude oír un "eso creo", pero lo deje pasar.

-¿entonces qué ocurre?- que gallina me estaba poniendo ahora, no dejando que las palabras que en realidad me moría por decir salieran. Quería preguntarle si le incomodaba el hecho de que tendríamos que trabajan juntos, si mi presencia le resultaba incomoda ahora. Estaba pensando demasiado, lo sabía, pero me era inevitable. La incertidumbre estaba causando estragos en mi sistema.

El silencio que hubo entre ambos fue demasiado incómodo, Marinette no me veía, tenía la vista puesta en algún punto de su libreta, moviendo las piernas ligeramente.

-¿Marinette?- trate de captar su atención, necesitaba algo que me dijera que estaba bien. Tardó unos minutos en responderme, dio un largo suspiro, como si fuera la resolución que su mente acababa de dar y se giró hacia mí. Sus brillantes ojos azules me miraron fijamente y el comienzo de una sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios. Ese tipo de sonrisas que te dicen que las cosas están bien, que no hay nada por que preocuparse.

-lo siento Adrien, no.. no ocurre nada, sólo, bueno la verdad no esperaba trabajar en algo así, pero es emocionante- ladeo un poco la cabeza, dándole un aspecto muy dulce a su expresión- estoy ansiosa de trabajar en esto. Espero no ser una carga para ti.

"jamás en esta vida, tú eres todo para mí, menos una carga" me mordí la lengua para no decir nada. solo moví la cabeza de forma negativa, para que entendiera mi punto.

-bien, entonces creo que estaremos trabajando por un rato ¿eh?- miro levemente hacia donde estaba Alya, que todo el rato había mantenido un ojo sobre nosotros.

-sí… yo..- no supe que agregar sin que sonara forzado o estúpido o increíblemente comprometedor, así que lo deje pasar.

La escuela trascurrió sin incidentes, las clases fueron demasiado rápidas para mi y antes de que me diera cuenta, el día había terminado.

Marinette y yo no intercambiamos muchas palabras después de la conversación matutina, eso me generó un malestar que se acento en mi estómago por tiempo indefinido.

Ninguno había mencionado el beso que le había dado en la mejilla, la verdad no sabía que pensar. No estaba seguro si ella lo había tomado bien o ese atrevido movimiento de mi parte había sido mi condena, es decir, con ello había instalado una barrera entre ambos.

Cuando estábamos preparándonos para irnos, me decidí a hablar. Alya esperaba a Marinette en la puerta junto a Nino, pero en cuanto mi amigo vio mis intenciones, entendió que necesitaba unos minutos a solas y llevó a su novia hacia la salida del colegio.

-ehh…. Marinette- ella buscaba en su pupitre una libreta para meter en su mochila.

-¿qué ocurre Adrien?- no me miro mientras cerraba su mochila. Apreté la tira de mi propia mochila, nervioso.

-respecto al proyecto…¿cómo deberíamos organizarnos?- no quería presionar, pero si era preciso lo haría, esta era mi oportunidad para estar cerca de ella como Adrien, dejarle ver mi día a día, como Chat conocía mi historia, como Adrien descubriría mis temores, mis planes a futuro, aspectos que no podía decir sin delatar mi identidad.

-oh, no lo había pensado- estaba seguro que dentro de su mente se comenzaba a trazar un plan de trabajo- podríamos quedar después de clases, pero recuerdo que Nino mencionó que tenias esgrima o clases de chino… entonces quizás podría hacer algunos bocetos y dártelos para que los vieras y me dieras tu opinión u anotaciones.

Mi mente gritó no, podía aplazar las clases, podía hacerlas más temprano y limpiar la agenda de cualquier actividad que me impidiera estar a su lado.

-no tengo ningún problema con faltar a algunas clases, creo que un descanso sería maravilloso- su rostro me miro con una máscara digna de un juego de cartas. No vi ninguna emoción, no supe si eso la incomodaba, la alegraba o simplemente le era indiferente.

-oh, siendo ese el caso, entonces podríamos quedarnos después de clase en la biblioteca o…- se dilató más de la cuenta para decirme su segunda opción, así que era seguro que estaba dudando- o quizás estaría bien trabajar en mi casa, si gustas.

-es perfecto- no quería que cambiara de idea, no le daría la oportunidad de apartarme de ella fácilmente.- entonces estaré a las cinco en tu casa ¿de acuerdo?- parece que la deje muda y un poco sorprendida de que le dijera aquellas palabras tan pronto.

-¿no es muy pronto? Quiero decir, entiendo que debemos de trabajar duro y todo, pero tienes responsabilidades, no deberías de dejarlas solo por cumplir, ya te dije que podemos trabajar por medio mensajes y anotaciones.

-ni hablar, estoy encantado de hacer esto, y si es contigo, mucho mejor, he visto parte de tu trabajo, y creo que eres asombrosa y muy, muy talentosa.- no estaba inventando absolutamente nada. Tanto Adrien como chat habían visto sus bocetos, elegantes y sobre todo dotados de su sello personal. Esa huella que parecía decir " la vida es toda una aventura".

Marinette solo se sonrojó levemente y siguió con la vista abajo. Era linda verla así, por lo regular no se le daba el arte de recibir elogios, siempre que lo hacia ella solo sonreía y se sonrojaba adoptando el color de un tomate.

-es… esta bien, si no tienes nada que hacer esta tarde, podemos comenzar a trabajar en los diseños-. Se tocó su codo derecho, y me di cuenta de que estaba invadiendo su espacio vital. Muy mal por parte de un caballero, pero en cualquier caso, ya en otras ocasiones había estado codo a codo con ella. –pero… si tienes que arreglar algo, o necesitas tiempo puedo comenzar a trabajar y así puedes acomodar tus actividades extracurriculares.

¿Era yo o parecía que quería evitar que nos viéramos esta misma tarde? Nadie impediría que me acercara a ella en mi forma de civil, ni siquiera ella misma.

-ya me ocupó yo de que todo esté en orden, tu descuida- deje salir a mi lado juguetón y le di un guiño mientras descansaba mi mano en su hombro, una maniobra evasiva porque en realidad esa caricia iba dirigida a su mejilla.

-te veo en un rato- aunque quise volver a besarle, me contuve, retrocediendo y apretando las palmas de las manos. Un saludo informal fue suficiente y me retire hasta la entrada de la escuela, donde el auto estaba esperando.

Una vez adentro, telefoneé a Natalie y a pesar de que parecía algo disgustada por tener que modificar mis citas y clases, incluso hubo algunas que no pudo cambiar, pero al final me dejo cerca de dos semanas libres para trabajar a gusto. No mencione que tenía planes escolares, solo solicite el tiempo por "un poco de cansancio".

Llegue a casa y corrí escaleras arriba, aventé la mochila sobre la cama y busqué en mi armario el atuendo perfecto, cuando lo elegí, me metí en la ducha.

-¡hey! Para la próxima podrías ser un poco más cuidadoso cuando alguien viaja en tu mochila- Plagg atravesó la puerta del baño mientras una de sus manitas sobaba por encima de su ojo derecho, el lugar de su cabeza que seguramente impactó contra el colchón.

-lo siento Plagg, pero apenas si tengo tiempo- tome el shampoo y comencé a tallar el cabello, generando demasiada espuma que no me permitía ver.

-¿tiempo justo?- la voz de Plagg se escuchaba desde el lavamanos, por lo que supuse que se había quedado ahí sentado para darme algo de privacidad- ¡pero si quedaste con la chica a las 5!, tienes al menos hora y media de sobra ¿por qué tendrías el tiempo justo?

Le contesté mientras metía mi cabello bajo el chorro de agua.

-es obvio que no quiero llegar con las manos vacías a la casa de Marinette, así que antes de llegar pasaremos a por unos encargos, los hice en el recreo y supongo ahora estarán listos- fui por el jabón líquido para el cuerpo.

-pero ya fuiste a casa de la chica una vez y si no mal recuerdo sus padres estuvieron encantados de recibirte.- claro que recordaba ese día que había ido a practicar videojuegos para la competencia de la escuela, pero quería que esta vez fuera diferente. De alguna forma necesitaba demostrar lo contentó que estaba por tener una oportunidad más de estar en su casa, con ellos, y si tenía esperanza y la suficiente suerte, quizás incluso sentirme uno de ellos.

-es difícil describirlo, así que digamos que son cosas humanas.- termine mi ducha y salí de la regadera para tomar una toalla, secarme y comenzar a vestirme. Mientras caminaba al lavamanos, vi a Plagg sentado en la orilla de este con los piecitos moviéndose de un lado para otro.

-tengo siglos en la tierra y jamás comprenderé porque ustedes se complican tanto las cosas, por eso yo prefiero la comida-. Se fue volando, seguramente a buscar un poco de queso. Mientras yo me ponía lo que había elegido para la ocasión. Unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura, una camiseta de mangas cortas blanca y encima me pondría una camisa de lana a cuadros color azul.

Antes de salir, tome todo lo necesario, incluido a Plagg y corrí para llegar con el chofer e ir a las paradas que le iba indicando en el camino.

Cuando tuve todo listo, fuimos a casa de Mari, esperando que los regalos fueran bien acogidos por ellos.

No eran cosas ostentosas, de hecho era algo simple. Esta era una de esas ocasiones cuando una persona debía de ser creativa para llevar algo a casa de un invitado. Dado que ellos eran dueños de una panadería, cualquier pan, postre o bizcocho quedaban automáticamente descartados.

Al final opte por una variante un poco menos común: comida china. Si bien Sabine sabía cocinar los platillos de oriente de una manera excepcional, pero sabía que el restaurante donde había encargado la comida era el favorito de su madre, un lugar donde su padre llevaba a sus princesas y disfrutaba de su compañía mientras celebraban algún evento importante para ellos.

Cajas con arroz, diversos platillos y las famosas galletas de la suerte. Todo listo y preparado, mientras yo rezaba para que el trabajo se prolongará hasta la noche y tuviera la oportunidad, la más ligera esperanza de poder compartir la mesa con ellos.

Aquella mesa pequeña pero tan acogedora, rodeada de personas que preguntaban cualquier cosa y no tener que llegar a una casa que la mayoría del tiempo estaba vacía y tener que tomar algún alimento en la enormidad de un sitio que siempre se sentía frío y sin vida.

Quise poner cada gramo de mi fe en que ese pequeño acto podría pasar, ´tanto así que me tome la molestia de llevar comida para más de tres personas, esperando que ellos no lo notaran.

Entre las manos descansaba un sencillo ramo de flores lilas, las favoritas de Marinette, pues aunque no estaba planeado que las comprara, una vez que pase enfrente de ellas, simplemente no pude concebir que no estuvieran adornando alguna parte de su casa, o con suerte, en su habitación.

Como chat, algunas veces me había tomado el atrevimiento de llevarle alguna rosa, y aunque recibió todas con alegría y una radiante sonrisa, era claro que esas flores no eran sus favoritas. Observando descubrí que ella preferías las pequeñas, de olores y colores discretos y casi me golpeó la cabeza por no haberlo deducido antes, su gusto por las flores era un reflejo de lo que era ella, una chica sencilla pero con una belleza cautivadora.

Cuando el automóvil paro enfrente de la casa de Marinette, sentí como los latidos de mi corazón comenzaban a acelerarse un poco. Tome respiraciones varias veces para calmarme antes de bajar. El chofer me preguntó que hora era la adecuada para venir por mi, y yo le respondí que le enviaría un mensaje cuando fuera necesario.

El se fue y con mis presentes para la familia Dupain camine hacia la puerta trasera y toque el timbre, vire hacia la avenida, dándole la espalda a la casa y aguardando a que me abriera.

-¡hey! ¿Crees que la chica tenga algo de queso? Mi reserva se ha agotado- Plagg y su apetito insaciable hacía su acto de aparición.

-primero, no estamos aquí por queso, y debiste haber tomado más si sabías que comerías tanto, y segundo, ella no es una chica, es Marinette- en ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió y Marinette asomó la cabeza, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿hablabas con alguien?- y yo que había esperado que no hubiera escuchado nada.

-ehh, no ¿Por qué?- trate de salirme por la tangente haciéndome el desentendido.

-me pareció oír a alguien hablar- río un poco nerviosa- incluso pensé que había escuchado mi nombre.- sonreí en respuesta, tratando de parecer tranquilo. Alce la mano donde sostenía las flores y se las ofrecí.

-te traje un obsequio- tome el resto de las cosas y entre en casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Marinette parecía cohibida cuando tomó el ramo.

-no… no tenías que haberme traído algo así- no estaba seguro si estaba incómoda o un poco cohibida.

\- no hay ningún problema. La verdad en cuanto las vi pensé en ti y creí que eran perfectas para ti- su sonrojo se acentuó más, así que optó por darme la espalda y subir las escaleras hasta su casa. Tome las bolsas de comida y comencé a subir detrás de ella. Una vez en su casa, espere en el vestíbulo mientras ellas se deslizaba sus zapatos por unas sandalias cómodas y le decía a su madre que habíamos llegado.

La señora Dupain salió de la cocina con un paño entre las manos, Una mujer menuda de hermoso rostro y sonrisa llena de energía y felicidad.

-¡hola, Adrien! Un gusto tenerte otra vez en nuestra casa- me acerque a la señora y le extendí las bolsas.

-perdone la intromisión, señora Dupain, he traido unos presentes en esta ocasión- sonreí caballerosamente, recordando mis modales. La señora tomó las bolsas, reconociendo de inmediato su contenido.

-¡No tenías que haberte molestado! Eres tan amable, una de las razones por las que Marinette habla tan bien de ti- estaba casi seguro que esa frase estuvo acompañada de un fugaz guiño de ojo, pero Marinette me empujó un poco, tratando de evitar que siguiera hablando con su madre.

-mamá, estaremos trabajando arriba- comenzó a empujarme ligeramente hacia las escaleras.

-está bien, les llevaré un refrigerio en un rato- sonaba tan contenta y tenía un tono algo conspirador que me hizo preguntarme si la madre de Marinette no estaba planeando alguna boda estilo oriental.

Siempre pensé que las habitaciones para dormir eran sin duda la mejor forma de conocer a una persona a profundidad, y el cuarto de Marinette solo podía describirse de un modo: único.

Desde su puerta, ubicada como trampa de cobertizo hasta la manera en que se dividía en dos, la zona de la cama y el resto, hasta su balcón al que se accedía por un tragaluz. Hermoso y único, como ella. Dios solo sabía cuantas veces había pasado las tardes en aquella habitación a veces conversando, otras simplemente apreciándola trabajar en sus proyectos personales, diseños inspirados en cosas tan cotidianas como los turistas, las calles de parís en una mañana de lunes o la lluvia de una fría tarde.

Tenía tantas ganas de acurrucarme a su lado en su cama, disfrutar de una taza de café y croissants recién hechos. Podía vivir así de manera indefinida. Las paredes de su cuarto habían cambiado mucho desde que chat y ella se conocieron, los recortes de Adrien ya no estaban, en su lugar, había uno que otro artículo de Chat salvando el día y curiosamente su fondo de pantalla había cambiado la foto por una imagen de un gato negro. Dulce y extremadamente lindo.

-así que te gustan los gatos- dije, señalando su fondo de pantalla.

-¿Qué? Ah, si, me han comenzado a gustar mucho los gatos, me esperas un segundo, iré por un florero para ponerlas en agua- tomó el ramo y bajo las escaleras, el sonido de la pulsera que le regale repiqueteaba a medida que bajaba. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme en el diván, vi la chaqueta negra que estaba haciendo cuando me declare como chat. Ahora estaba terminada y reposaba en el maniquí. Los detalles en verde y la elección de material eran los adecuados, una perfecta obra inspirada en un gato callejero. No pude ocultar mi sonrisa cuando la vi.

Esta chaqueta era por mí, de alguna manera la había hecho pensando en mí, y eso me hacia quererla más, dándome unas terribles ganas de ir a ella y besarla hasta la locura.

-ya estoy aquí- no escuche cuando subió las escaleras, de inmediato deje de apreciar el trabajo textil y fui a ayudarla con el florero.

-¿Dónde las pongo?- le pregunte dudando se las debía de dejar cerca del escritorio o en algún otro sitio. Mari señalo el lugar indicado, cerca de la ventana, donde el sol le daría una parte del día y las mantendría saludables. Ella mientras tanto cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su estante de libros, de donde sacó una libreta rosa pequeña, la había visto antes, era su libreta de diseños, pero ¿Por qué la sacaba ahora? Estaba seguro que no trabajaría en ella, sino en una de dibujo.

-así que…¿por dónde empezamos?- me acerque a ella, tratando de echar un vistazo al interior del contenido de la libreta, curioso por saber por qué la había tomado. -¿Marinette?- dio unas cuantas vueltas más a las páginas, hasta que finalmente se detuvo y me mostró

-aquí- dijo señalando una serie de dibujos. Me quedé asombrado.

Esos diseños nunca los había visto, pero en ellos estaba plasmado la esencia de Chat, todos los conjuntos eran para masculinos, pero destacaban el color verde y negro. Aunque el modelo no tenía rostro, estaba casi seguro que era yo.

-¿Cuándo los hiciste?- página tras página contemple los diseños, Ropa casual, deportiva, de gala, cada conjunto tenía sus especificaciones y sus accesorios a juego. Perfectos.

-ehh… yo solo… me sentí inspirada hace tiempo…así que…- se rascaba la nuca con disimulo´, una forma de ocultar su nerviosismo- ¿Qué te parecen?

-increíbles- no podía decir menos que la verdad- Marinette, eres una gran diseñadora, y estos trajes son excelentes, deberían estar en una pasarela.

-¿enserio? ¿No le modificarías nada?- parecía asombrada de mi comentario.

-¿por qué crees que necesiten ser modificados? Es obvio que los colores son por Chat noir, aunque admito que sería interesante ver ropa para dama en lugar de todo para caballero. Pero son magníficos, Marinette sé qué hace tiempo te lo dije, pero lo repito, son asombrosos y debes de confiar en tu talento, además siento que estos están hechos específicamente para pensar en Chat. – me mordí la lengua enseguida, pero no pude contener el picarle con ese comentario y ver su reacción.

Ocultó un poco el rostro, pero tomo de mis manos su libreta y con cariño miró los dibujos, como si pensará en alguien, sentí que un suspiro de satisfacción salía de mis pulmones.

" _yo también pienso en ti en cada momento, amor mío"_

-creo que podría ser un comienzo- comenzó mientras sacaba un blog nuevo, dejando su libreta a un lado, cerrada- no sé qué tengas en mente, pero pensaba que ya que ladybug es niña podríamos hacer toda la línea de mujeres basados en eso y la de los hombres en Chat.

-es una buena idea, pero personalmente me gustaría que fuera intercalada.

-¿ropa de Chat y Lady sin distinguir el género?

-algo así, pensaba que podríamos hacer de los dos, ropa de chat para hombre y mujer y también de lady ¿Qué opinas?- le mire con entusiasmo, le gustaba participar en un proyecto con ella, aunque mis dotes de dibujante no eran las más aptas. Ambos acercamos las sillas a la mesa de trabajo, donde descanso un par de hojas limpias y acomodó algunos lápices y colores.

-la verdad es que nunca me lo había planteado, pero podría funcionar- cerró los ojos unos segundos, concentrándose y visualizando antes de comenzar a trazar.

Me fascinó verla tan concentrada que no hice ruido alguno cuando comenzó con el trabajo. Ella era tan cautivadora que no podía apartar los ojos. Su rostro completamente serio estaba enfocado en el dibujo que realizaba. Se perdió tanto que ni cuenta se dio cuando su madre subió a dejarnos un refrigerio, que con gusto acepte.

Le tomó una hora acabar cuatro diseños, dos vestidos de chat y dos trajes lady. El primero parecía un vestido de coctel, su corte era simple, era un vestido tipo de los 50, la parte del torso ceñida y de la cadera hacia abajo una caída amplia. De tirantes y el escote justo sobre el pecho, tenía pequeños detalles de la propia tela. Los holanes eran de tul y caían en cascada sobre la rodilla. El conjunto era en negro y solo se destacaba una banda alrededor de la cintura, ancha de color verde. El cabello era adornado con una par de broches en forma de gatito y del cuello colgaba un garrita en plata vieja. Los zapatos eran de tacón mediano cerrados.

El segundo traje era más casual. Una chamarra, blusa, short y calcetas largas.

La chamarra, floja tenía en las orillas verde, el gorro terminaba con orejas de gato, en la parte delantera había plasmadas dos huellitas de gato sugerentemente sobre el pecho de la modelo. La playera que había debajo era holgada color gris.

El short era a la altura de medio muslo, con el corte a la cintura.

Las calcetas llegaban a la rodilla de color verde con caritas de gatito.

Los trajes de lady bug eran elegantes. El del hombre constaba de un pantalon negro con una camisa roja, los tirantes del pantalón que cruzaba por encima eran de moteados. Zapatos negros. el otro atuendo, igual de manera casual era una camisa con un estampado parecido a una catarina, pantalones de mezclilla y vans moteados.

-¿están muy feos?- no me había dado cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo en silencio, por lo que estuvimos mucho tiempo en completo silencio.

-¿Qué? No, nada de eso, creo que son buenos- la verdad que lo eran- mira. Solo faltaría agregar algunos accesorios- le indique que podría combinar a la perfección con los atuendos, mientras ella los dibujaba y ponía pequeñas notas en post it, para después pegarlas en las zonas correspondientes. Trabajamos de esa manera y buen rato más. Mientras ella estaba sentada trabajando, yo estaba detrás de ella señalando algunos complementos. Cuando me preguntaba acerca de tendencias y cosas por el estilo, le mencionaba lo necesario. Le pregunte si le molestaba que pusiera algo de música para acompañarnos, y cuando dijo que no, reproduci toda la discografía de Jagged Stone, un gusto que ambos compartíamos. La tarde se me fue como rayo y para cuando nos alzamos la cabeza la noche ya había caído en el cielo.

-vaya, parece que se nos ha ido la vida en esto- y yo por el contrario sentía que el tiempo había sido demasiado corto.

-si… supongo que lo dejaremos aquí por hoy ¿no?- me rasque mi nuca, no sabía que más decir ¿Cómo se supone que terminas algo que realmente no quieres que nunca acabe?

-si, bueno yo..

-¡Marinette, Adrien, bajen!- el gritó de la señora Sabine nos asustó un poco, y cuando nos dimos cuenta de la reacción del otro solo atinamos a reírnos.

-vamos, mamá de seguro ya se dio cuenta de la hora.

Bajamos las escaleras y tanto su padre como su madre nos esperaban al final de las escaleras.

-mamá, Adrien ya se iba- comenzó a decir Marinette, aunque la verdad yo no tenía mucha prisa porque sucediera eso.

-¿enserio? Vaya eso es un gran problema- comenzó a hablar el padre de Mari.

-¿Por qué papá?

-bueno, tu madre y yo esperábamos que nos acompañara a cenar- agradecí a cualquier deidad que me estuviera cumpliendo el sueño de cenar en familia.

-oh, pero papá, de seguro el padre de Adrien le está esperando, sería una descortesía si lo retrasamos- eso pudo haber sido un golpe bajo si Marinette supiera la verdadera situación familiar que los Agreste vivíamos actualmente.

-la verdad es que mi padre está trabajando hasta tarde hoy, así que…- me encogí de hombros, restándole un poco de importancia al hecho de que llegaría a una casa vacía.

-siendo así, no veo el problema- la madre de Marinette de inmediato me tomó de la mano y me guío a la mesa, que curiosamente estaba preparada para cuatro lugares. Ellos deseaban que me quedará, querían compartir sus alimentos conmigo y en ese momento estaba seguro que podía soltar una lágrima de felicidad y algunos brincos de alegría.

Al ser una mesa cuadrada, nos acomodamos de tal forma que el padre de Marinette y yo quedábamos frente a frente, mientras tanto, su hija quedaba a mi lado derecho y su esposa a mi lado izquierdo. La mesa la prepararon con la comida que traje, depositándola en hermosas charolas y cerámica.

Incluso en vez de los convencionales cubiertos, la mesa solo tenía cuatro pares de palillos. Cada quien se sirvió la cantidad que consideró adecuada. Yo tomé una porción de tallarines y un poco de carne asada y rollos primavera.

-estuvieron trabajando mucho allá arriba, así que díganme, ¿en que andan ustedes dos?- el padre de Marinette comenzó la plática mientras se llevaba una gran porción de arroz frito a la boca, para terminar llenó de migajas en los bigotes, las cuales su esposa se apresuró a limpiar.

-Hemos sido seleccionados por nuestros compañeros para realizar bocetos para un desfile de modas, en realidad creo que su hija es la que esta haciendo todo el trabajo, yo solo colaboró medianamente con alguna sugerencia, pero ella crea- sonreí mientras miraba de reojo a Marinette que estaba comenzando a encogerse en su asiento.

-¡Mi Marinette siempre ha sido una chica creativa!- el pecho de su padre pareció inflarse un poco- desde pequeña siempre a tenido esa iniciativa por crear, recuerdo que varias veces en la panadería terminaba cubierta de harina por querer hacer algo nuevo y diferente- su relato se vio interrumpido por su hija.

-papá- protestó con las mejillas coloradas. Se distrajo tomando un vaso con agua. Lo que hubiera dado por una foto de ella cubierta de harina.

-¡vamos hija! Es normal que hablemos de ti cuando eras pequeñas, siempre has sido nuestras luz- que hermosa calidez y amor brillo de los ojos de su madre- y Adrien, no creo que mi niña se deba llevar todo el crédito de su trabajo en equipo, estoy segura que hacen una pareja increíble.- casi se atraganta con las palabras de su madre.

-¿estas bien?- de inmediato me levante para ver que todo estuviera en orden y no se ahogara ante la inocente sugerencia de su madre.

-mamá. ¡pero que dices!- si antes había estado colorada, ahora conocía al menos tres tonalidades de rojo en su rostro.

-Nada malo, corazón, simplemente creo que ustedes dos harán un trabajo increíble. Según nos ha contado Marinette, eres modelo, por lo que debes pasar tiempo sabiendo acerca de la moda, tendencias y cosas por el estilo. Marinette por su parte gusta de ver cosas hermosas donde nadie más mira de cerca, y creo que juntos crearan algo increíble, bueno al menos es mi punto de vista, y no lo digo simplemente porque sea tu madre- concluyó señalando a su hija.

-tu madre tiene razón, Adrien y tu harán algo que dejara a todos sorprendidos.- su amplia sonrisa parecía decirlo todo.

Marinette se disculpó para ir al baño, mientras yo me limitaba a cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, haciéndola amena y tranquila. Entre bromas y chistes, dejamos el tema del trabajo y nos concentramos en otros aspectos. Ame cada momento en familia. Y me atreví a pedir que esto fuera repetido muchas más veces.

Los padres de Marinette no solo me abrieron las puertas de su casa, sino también de su amor, de su familia, y a la larga, quería que también me permitieran estar con su hija para siempre. Cuando me despedí de ellos, me invitaron a quedarme todas las noches a cenar cuando tuviera que trabajar en su casa. Yo acepte encantado, y me ofrecí a llevar algunas cosas, aunque Sabine dijo que no era necesario.

Marinette me acompaño hasta la puerta y espero conmigo mientras mi chofer llegaba por mí.

-perdona a mis padres, a veces se entusiasman mucho con las visitas- la noche había enfriado un poco, por lo que Mari fue por un suerte. Me senté en banqueta que habia frente a su casa y ella cerró la puerta y terminó uniéndose a mi. Codo con codo, sentí parte de su calor corporal. Como anhelaba abrazarla para que no pasara frio.

-¿Por qué debería de perdornalos? Marinette, creo que tus padre son geniales y ellos te aman, mucho.

\- gracias por pensar eso Adrien- sonrío un poco mientras frotaba sus manos sobre los brazos para conservar el calor.

No lo resistí más, me acerque. Abrí un poco mi camisa de lana y envolví parte de su cuerpo en ella, atrayéndola hasta que su cabeza quedó recargada contra mi pecho.

-Ad…aADrien… ¿Qué…ué…estas…. haciendo?- ni siquiera se atrevió a subir la mirada.

-solo no quiero que te vayas a resfriar, no quiero que mi compañera de equipo tenga que trabajar con 37 de temperatura o con un paquete de pañuelos para el catarro- levemente, aspire el aroma de su cabello y me concentré en memorizarlo. Su esencia me volvía valiente y loco.

Para mi desgracia, mi chofer llegó, así que nos separamos, ella se despidió rápido y entró a su casa sin levantar la mirada. Decepcionado, camine hasta mi auto y lo abrí, para llevarme una gran sorpresa.

-vaya, pensé que le habías pedido a Natalie que dejara tu agenda libre para tomar un respiro, pero no sabía que los respiros ahora lucían como jóvenes de tu edad- mi padre, con las piernas cruzadas, miraba algunos bocetos en un book mientras esperaba que entrara al auto.

-y bien ¿piensas entrar?- de mala gana me senté a su lado y cerré la puerta. Atrapado con las manos en la masa, mi vida no podía trascurrir de mejor manera.

\- pensé que tendrías algunas excusas, pero dada tu falta de palabra, seré yo quien haga las preguntas ¿Por qué estabas en la casa de una chica?- mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¿que debía decirle? Que lo hacía porque estaba hasta los huesos por una chica que también resultó ser la heroína de París. Una verdad simple pero imposible de decir.

-estoy haciendo un trabajo escolar- me cruce de brazos y puse mi espalda contra el asiento.

-me preguntó qué clase de trabajo te tuvo desde la cinco de la tarde aquí- ni siquiera alzaba su cara de los malditos bocetos ¿ yo era su ultima prioridad o algo así?

-en un desfile de modas escolar, los compañeros decidieron a dos personas para el trabajo de diseño y creación.

\- pensé que no te gustaba el diseño- cerró su book y lo cambio por una tableta electrónica- ¿porqué con esta señorita, específicamente?

-recuerdas a la chica que ganó el premio por el bombín, resulta que ella es la misma chica con la que trabajo.

-¿Por qué no has ido a trabajar en casa? Tenemos el salón de estudio y el escritorio de mi oficina además de materiales más adecuados.

-no quería importunar, además Marinette también tiene su área de trabajo- la verdad no estaba seguro que mi padre la recibiera con los brazos abiertos. A Nino, mi mejor amigo, lo había corrido simplemente por quererme organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños. Quien sabe que sería capaz con Marinette a mi lado.

-quiero que hagas tu próxima cita de trabajo en casa, y de hecho me gustaría que esta chica ¿Marinette, cierto? Viniera a casa y conocer quiero conocer sus trabajos- ningún gesto, nada detrás de esa perfecta máscara de hielo.

-de acuerdo- no podía decir que no sin que eso repercutiera en mis libertades.

En casa, di las buenas noches y corrí hasta mi cuarto, era tarde pero no me importó, me transforme en Chat y brinque hasta su balcón. Toque la ventana y está casi de inmediato se abrieron. Por ella asomándose una preciosa manta de cabellos azabaches.

-hermosa noche para visitar a mi…- ni siquiera acabe la frase. Sus labios estamparon contra los míos. Sensual, pero sumamente raro, ella nunca había tomado la iniciativa para besarme. Se movió, disfrutando del beso exigente y lleno de pasión que nos estábamos dando. Pero algo andaba raro, no era normal. A regañadientes me separe de ella y acune su rostro entre mis garras, ella puso sus manos sobre estas.

-Mi princesa ¿Qué ocurre?- me preocupe que en el poco tiempo que estuvimos separados algo malo le hubiera pasado.

\- te amo- dijo- te amo. Te amo, te amo- era un mantra que repitió muchas veces, y aunque casi ronroneo del gustó, algo parecía extraño, como si con esa frase, ella tratara de que fuera más para sí misma que para mí.

-también te amo, princesa- acaricie sus mejillas con los pulgares- siempre lo haré- la bese, pero esta vez suave, lento. Me deleite con sus labios, su lengua.

-quédate- pensé que había imaginado su petición, hasta que la repitió- quédate conmigo esta noche.

-¿Por qué?- necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien, que estábamos bien.

-por favor, solo quiero sentirte a mi lado, Chat, te amo, no preguntes más, solo dime ¿podrías…?

-no puedo negarle nada a mi princesa- me deslice con cuidado hasta su recamara, y me quede en la orilla de su cama.

Ella ya había cambiado su ropa por la piyama y tenía los pies metidos debajo de las cobijas, extendió sus brazos hacia mí y por nada del mundo rechazaría el abrazo.

-te amo chat- dijo bajito mientras yo me acomodaba sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y ella acariciaba entre las hebras de mi desordenado cabello.

-yo a ti, Mi Marinette.

No estaba seguro que pasaba. Y ahora no importaba mucho, quería a Marinette con cada fibra de mí ser, y ahora, como Chat, podía dejar salir cada gesto de amor y de adoración que sentía por ella.

Mañana me encargaría de todo, todo estaría bien, por esta noche me daría el lujo de disfrutar estar entre sus brazos, el único hogar en el que deseaba estar.


	8. promesas

Los minutos pasaban y no podía conciliar el sueño, Marinette y yo nos acomodamos de manera que nuestros cuerpos encajaran lo mejor posible. Me acomode boca arriba, dejando que mi dulce niña se acomodara sobre mi cuerpo. Su cabeza recargada en mi pecho y parte de su cuerpo sobre el mío era algo parecido a estar en la gloria. Me reconfortaba sentirla tan cerca de mí, sin ningún espacio o distancia que separara.

Deje de pensar en muchas cosas luego de que llegue, solo me dedique a mimarla, decirle palabras de amor, de todo aquello que sentía por ella y jugar con algunos mechones sueltos de su cabello. Ella mantenía la cara abajo, su oído acomodado para que escuchara mi corazón.

-princesa…- no estaba seguro si ella se había dormido, después de mi grato recibimiento, ella no dijo mucho. Estaba muy quieta y eso de alguna manera me inquietaba. Busque con mi mano libre la suya y la apreté suavemente. Ella de inmediato levantó el rostro hacia mí. Me dedicó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. Entendía esa expresión, la usaba cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos y no quería que nadie se preocupara por nada.

-amor ¿ocurre algo?- jamás me cansaría de decirle este tipo de expresiones cariñosas, el pecho se me inflaba un poco cada vez que pensaba en ella de esa forma. Se acomodó mejor y negó con la cabeza. No le creí ni un poco- princesa, ¿no confías en mí?- sostuve la mano que llevaba la pulsera y la lleve a mis labios para darle un beso en el dorso, el tintinear del cascabel haciendo un ligero ruido.

-Chat…- un susurro suave, ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación de mis labios en su mano. Me sentí atrevido y seguí dando besos en el interior de su muñeca y fui incorporándome con ella para continuar un camino de besos de su mano hasta su clavícula. Cuando estaba con ella no pensaba racionalmente y eso hacia estragos a mi autocontrol. Marinette por su parte no dijo nada, solo mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero de vez en cuando sus labios se entreabrían para emitir pequeños ruiditos y en más de una ocasión se reprimió, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Nunca, en todas las beses que había estado con ella, habíamos ido tan lejos. Cuando me di cuenta de mis sentmientos por ella, trataba de mantener una línea trazada porque tenía ciertos problemas para decidir si mis sentimientos por ladybug y Marinette eran correctos, si podía amar dos personas. Cuando supe que en realidad Marinette y ladybug eran la misma persona, comencé a acercarme mucho más, invadir su espacio personal, tener roces accidentales, incluso en varias ocasiones le robe un beso en la mejilla. Pero jamás había ido más allá de un inocente coqueteo, ahora estaba rebasando cualquiera de las líneas que yo mismo me había dicho que no ignoraría. Pero era tan difícil cuando ella parecía dispuesta a seguir.

Marinette envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sentir como sus dedos se metían entre mi cabello suavemente, con miedo de hacer algo más plasmó una sonrisa en mis labios que ella de inmediato sintió sobre su piel.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó quedamente.

-porque eres lo más bonito que pudo pasarme y aún me preguntó que hice para merecerte. – deje caerme sobre su pecho, abrazando su cintura y escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Ella era mi luz, mi vida, mi todo y si la llegaba a perder, simplemente no sabía cómo continuar en esta existencia.

-mi gatito, tú eres único- ahora fui yo quien recibió los mimos, ella acarició mi cabeza y yo, dejándome llevar, me impulse para ser intercambiar papeles, ahora ella estaba boca arriba y yo encima de ella disfrutando sus caricias. Deje que mi lado felino saliera, ronroneando contra su pecho y frotando mi rostro sobre este. Mis manos estaban alrededor de su cintura, aferrando su delgado cuerpo.

Había querido estar así todo el día y ahora iba a desquitar mis ganas.

-¡ch…Chat!- mi niña dejo su mano suspendida en el aire cuando sintió mi rostro- ¿qué crees que estas haciendo?

-lo que estuve pensando hacer todo el día, estar lo más cerca posible tuyo- no era una mentira, tuve que tener una fuerza de voluntad enorme para no abalanzarme sobre ella en toda la tarde de trabajo. Pero ahora, con mi mascara como mi perfecto camuflaje, podía dejar salir este lado juguetón mío.

-¿y precisamente tienes que hacerlo de esa forma?- su voz era como un grito muy quedito, poniendo énfasis en las palabras pero lo suficientemente bajo para que solo yo oyera, sería un problema si sus padres escuchaban ruidos cuando se suponía que tenía rato de irse a la cama. Sabía a lo que se refería y una sonrisa traviesa se cruzó en mi cara, esto era potencialmente un detonante que dejaría que nos llevará a algún punto sin retorno.

-¿por qué?- puse mi mejor cara de niño inocente- ¿No puedo demostrarte cuanto te quiero?- volví a acariciar su pecho, restregando mi mejilla insistentemente entre el valle de sus senos. Ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa, trató de alejarse de mi agarre, pero solo consiguió que yo reajustara mi abrazo para hacerlo irrompible.

\- -¡Chat, deja de hacerlo!- su tono se debatía entre la pena y la furia. Me encantaba ver las expresiones de su rostro, eran demasiado hermosas. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada, sus ojos mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué estas sonrojada? – me levante hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma altura, su cuerpo debajo del mío, la encerré entre mis cuatro extremidades, dejándole una dificil forma de escape, solo en caso de que lo intentara.

-no… no lo estoy- seguía desviando la mirada, con mucho cuidado, lleve una de mis garras a su barbilla y gire su rostro de manera que pudiera verle a los ojos. Sus palabras podían decir una cosa, pero sus ojos eran demasiado trasparentes, siempre sabría la verdad viendo a través de ellos.

-princesa, no es fácil engañar a este gatito curioso y escurridizo- me acerque lo más que pude, nuestras narices se rosaban, y solo atine a seguir la suave fricción, un besito esquimal que solo la puso más colorada. –Mira, ahí está de nuevo ese lindo tono color rojo. – sonreí todo embobado.

-oh solo cállate- dijo con una expresión divertida. Me gustaba cuando estaba así, sonriente, divertida, algo avergonzada, pero no por menos hermosa. Cuando parecía dudar, tener miedos e incertidumbres, cuando su rostro se tornaba si expresión alguna e incluso parece vacío, cuando eso sucede, un hueco crece en mi corazón.

-bueno, no es fácil callar a este minino- me señale totalmente confiado de mis palabras, jugando y retando a mi chica. Ella sonrió una vez más, lanzó su cabeza para atrás, cerrando los ojos, y cuando levantó la cabeza, con su mirada llena de determinación, supe que ella entendía el juego. Estaba dentro.

-bien, entonces será mejor que estés preparado para mi método de silencio.

-sorpréndeme.- dije de manera coqueta mientras guiñaba uno de mis ojos. Sonrió antes de comenzar con su eficiente método para mantener mi boca sellada. Solo tuvo que ladear un poco la cabeza para que sus labios llegaran a los míos. Sus manos se deslizaron a mi cuello, atrayéndome a ella de manera rápida y dejando que nuestras bocas danzaran una peligrosa danza que podía provocar muchas cosas.

Primero fueron pequeños toques, suaves roces que solo hacían desearme ir más rápido, perderme más en ellos y no saber nada más del mundo. Ella era tímida en este aspecto, no muchas veces había tomado el control. Sin embargo ahora era todo suyo, podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo y yo no pondría ningún pero o protesta.

Después de unos cuantos besitos inocentes. Se separó para estudiarme. Entendí que era mi momento para seguir con mis provocaciones.

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes para mantenerme callado?

-ahora verás, pequeño gato hablador- en el segundo round, ella me demostró que en realidad yo si era un gran gato hablador. Sus labios aprisionaron los míos. Jamás pensé que ella podría besar de una manera tan pasional. Me rendí de inmediato cuando su lengua rozó mi labio inferior, la deje entrar y explorar mi boca al mismo tiempo que yo me deleitaba con la suya, en cualquier momento podía cambiar, hacerme con el control y empujarla para llegar a un punto más lejano en nuestra relación, pero no quise ser el dictador, ella era la que daba la pausa y yo la seguiría como un corderito manso.

Sus manos estaban en mi nuca y mi cabello, enredó algunas hebras entre sus dedos y tiraba de ellas de vez en cuando ligeramente para que cambiara de posición mi rostro o lo moviera en cierta dirección. Al principio mantuve mis ojos cerrados, disfrutando las sensaciones, pero entre más rápido y hambriento se volvia el beso, más ganas tenía de ver la expresión de su rostro.

Tenia los ojos cerrados y las mejillas seguían coloradas, pero también pude apreciar pequeños rasgos. Sus largas pestañas negras, los mechones de su frente que se ponían sobre su rostro. Nos separamos nuevamente para tomar aire. Agitados y con la emoción dentro de nosotros, esto parecía estar tornándose en un peligroso fuego que podría consumirnos si no éramos cuidadosos. Aunque personalmente no tendría problema en morir en sus brazos.

-te amo- dijo como un susurró, quedó y con un tono de voz algo más bajo qué el que normalmente tenía, lo cual hizo que una corriente de electricidad atravesara mi cuerpo. – te amo, chat noir.

\- y yo te amo a ti, mi dulce princesa Marinette. – con ternura acaricie su rostro. Ella casi de inmediato la atrapó con una de sus manos, entrelazó nuestros dedos y dejó descansar su mejilla sobre mi palma. Con mi sonrisa, deje que mi vista se desviará a otras partes de su cuerpo. En su cuello, note pequeñas manchitas que apenas si veía.

Eran los chupetones que le había dejado, ahora apenas una mancha descolorida que estaba adaptándose al color de la piel. Baje mi garra hasta allí y le acaricie con cuidado, pensando que tal vez me había excedido en aquella ocasión y la había lastimado.

Un pequeño retorcijón en mi estómago se presentó con la sola idea de ser el causante de algún sufrimiento hacia esa chica tan perfecta. Supuse que mi semblante serio la inquieto.

-Chat, ¿Qué pasa?

-yo los hice- acaricie de arriba a bajo la marca más grande.- te hice esto y no tuve en cuenta que tal vez podría lastimarte ¿te dolió? ¿Te duelen? ¿Te has sentido incomoda con ellos?- demonios, la culpa hacia su acto de aparición.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza. Cuando vio que eso no sería suficiente, añadió.

-nunca me has hecho daño Chat, y siendo sincera, en ese momento ni siquiera sentí algo, digamos que… bien… mi mente estaba pensando en otras cosas y menos preocupada por eso- ahora parecía que todo su rostro estaba rojo.

-¿Qué pensabas?

-es obvio que lo sabes, así que no me hagas decirlo.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, o al menos suponía eso. Porque por mi cabeza habían pasado infinidad de posibilidades después de dejar ese chupetón. Me acerque con cuidado y deje un beso sobre la ya casi desvanecida marca.

-si te molestó, no lo volveré a hacer.

-¡NO!- la respuesta fue rápida y contundente, incluso a mí me sorprendió, más calmada, dijo- no me molestó Chat, en lo absoluto, yo, bueno… solo…- ese nerviosismo era porque tenía algo vergonzoso que decir.

-¿te importaría que te hiciera más ahora mismo?- estaba serio con esta pregunta, porque ahora quería más de ella. Era un hombre muy egoísta por quererla toda para mí, una primitiva vena de territorialidad emergió y dejó salir la pregunta.

-No- fue todo lo que necesite, esta era una forma de reclamarla, de querer dejarle un mensaje en la piel que ella pudiera recordar durante mucho tiempo.

Primero deje un beso en el chupetón menos marcado, apenas un tono pálido en la piel, para luego empezar con mi tarea. Me gustaba esta parte de ella, cuando se tornaba desinhibida y se prestaba a mis juegos, me entendía y me seguía con ese sonrojo que delataba su leve timidez.

Me hacía sentir menos solo, con ella a mi lado, pensaba que cualquier cosa sería posible. Succioné lo suficiente, mis dientes atrapando ligeramente su piel y jalando. Marinette estuvo muy calladita todo el tiempo, y solo abrió ligeramente los labios cuando jale más la succión antes de soltar.

La marca tenía un tono rojizo, pero poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo para dejar un leve morado. Baje hasta su clavícula y ahí deje otro, hice el mismo procedimiento y obtuve la misma respuesta.

-eres tan hermosa- exhale la frase tan quedamente que temía que no me hubiera escuchado. Solo sentí su estremecimiento debajo de mis brazos, así que supuse que su reacción se debía a mi aliento sobre su piel.

-no gatito, el único realmente hermoso aquí eres tú- de todas las palabras que pudo haber elegido para hacerme un cumplido, esas son las que menos esperaba. Ella era tan pura, tan sincera con sus sentimientos que por un momento, solo por una fracción minúscula, sentí el impulso de decirle la verdad, quitarme el disfraz delante de ella y pedir por que me comprendiera y que no le importará nada más que mis sentimientos.

Pero de inmediato tuve miedo, tanto miedo de no ser suficientemente bueno para ella y echarlo todo a perder. Que ella me repudiará, que se diera cuenta de lo poquito que valía y al final se fuera, dejándome solo y más vacío que cuando me encontró.

-te amo- deje que mi única verdad saliera, para que nada más tratará de emergir a la superficie.

-también te amo, mi Chat noir- tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y las dirigió a mi rostro, un casto beso, inocente, tierno. Me separe lo suficiente para recargar mi frente sobre la suya, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Deje que sus pozos azules me ahogaran, no podría tener suficiente de ellos jamás.

Si veíamos fijamente, podía ver diminutos puntos que le daban varias tonalidades y los hacían hermosos.

-Mi dulce Marinette, por favor, por favor jurame que nunca dejarás de amarme- tome una de sus manos y la lleve justo hacia mi pecho, descansándola sobre mi acelerado corazón. –todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo es tuyo, si lo quieres, te amo tanto que a veces pienso que es solo un sueño, que en cuanto cierre los ojos y despierte mañana, estaré solo otra vez. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte que no tienes una idea de las locuras que podría hacer con tal de que no te pierda.

Mientras dejaba que mi corazón hablara, cerré los ojos. Para cuando los volví a abrir, las lágrimas de mi ángel salían silenciosamente por su rostro. ¿Qué había hecho?

-no, no, shhhhh- comencé a consolarla desesperado, temiendo que mis palabras le hubieran molestado, o peor aún herido. – no llores amor, por favor, no quería decir nada que te perturbara, dios, soy un idiota.

-si, lo eres- ahora fue ella quien tomó una de mis manos y la llevó sobre su pecho- eres un gato idiota por pensar que esas palabras tan bonitas podrían lastimarme. Chat, no sé como llegamos a esto, pero por nada del mundo cambiaría las cosas. Llegaste a mi vida en un momento un poco caótico, pero agradezco haber conocido a la persona detrás de esa máscara. Eres bueno, listo, amable, divertido, honesto- ahí venía otra vez esa pequeña molestia al oír la última palabra- escucha muy bien esto, te amo, con cada fibra de mi ser, con cada aliento que tengó. Aquí y ahora te digo que jamás, mientras tenga este amor por ti, nunca volverás a sentirte solo. Ahora eres parte de mi vida y yo quiero pensar que soy parte de la tuya.

-Mi Marinette, no solo eres mi vida, eres mi todo- volvió a dejar salir sus lágrimas, pero en esta ocasión estaban acompañadas de una hermosa y brillante sonrisa. En serio que no la merecía ni un poquito, pero el destino me había permitido conocerla, y mientras tuviera las fuerzas, lucharía por estar a su lado en todo momento.

Un pequeño bostezo involuntario salió de sus labios y entendí que era momento de dejarla descansar si quería verla temprano al día siguiente.

-debemos dormir- nos acomode a ambos de lado, para quedar frente a frente en su cama. sus últimas lágrimas salían y con cuidado las limpie con mi pulgar. –Mañana tienes escuela.

-creo que tienes razón- se acercó un poco más, para quedar debajo de mi mentón, su cara escondida en mi pecho.- ¿te irás antes de que despierte, verdad?

Recargué mi barbilla sobre la coronilla de su cabeza.

-sí, pero descuida, antes de salir por esa ventana, te daré mi beso de los buenos días- besé su cabeza,- ahora buenas noches princesa,

\- buenas noches, mi dulce y felino príncipe.

A los pocos minutos, su respiración se tranquilizó y antes de que lo notará, ella se habia quedado tranquilamente dormida entre mis brazos. Aunque quise quedarme cuidando su sueño, no era justo para Plagg que dejará la trasformación, así que con cuidado la deje en su cama, arrope bien su cuerpo y le di un beso en la frente.

Subí al balcón y con cuidado cerré la ventana, luego camine hacía el barandal pensando en que quizás Plagg tenía razón y estaba complicando demasiado las cosas. Antes de que tomará mi bastón y me lanzará al siguiente tejado para llegar a mi casa, Tikki salió del suelo, con una expresión demasiado seria y macabra para una criatura tan pequeñita.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- su pregunta fue simple. Entendia acerca de lo que estaba hablando, muchas veces me había hecho la misma pregunta. Cuando no le contesté, solo respondió con un movimiento negativo de cabeza y cruzó sus manitas.

-sabes que como kwamis hemos estado muchos años en la tierra, protegiendo a la humanidad de las catástrofes. He conocido a muchas ladybug y muchos Chat noir en mi vida, cada uno con personalidades diferentes, solo unos pocos se han visto en la misma posición que tu ahora, y ninguno hizo lo que hiciste tu ahora.

-¿Qué es eso, exactamente?- pregunté curioso.

-Acercarse tanto a su amada como para tener una relación sentimental. Eres el único que ha podido hacer algo así, y creo que en parte se debe a que yo me he apegado tanto a Marinette que quise a alguien que le cuidara y no solo por ser la heroína, sino por la maravillosa persona. – la pequeña kwami se acercó mucho a mi, decidida, me pegó en la nariz y me miro a los ojos.- si en verdad la quieres, muéstrale quien eres, no permitas que su corazón dude, atesóralo como ningún otro.

No espero que yo le contestará, se dio la media vuelta y simplemente se adentró al cuarto. Me fui, pensado en sus palabras. Ella tenía razón, le profesaba amor pero no confiaba en que ella me viera de la misma manera si le decía mi identidad. Llegue cansando a casa, apenas quite mi transformación Plagg se fue volando hacia su suministro personal de queso mientras yo me dejaba caer en la cama. Abrace mi almohada y suspire.

-¿madre, que debó hacer?- en estos momentos, ella sería la única persona que entendería mi dilema y podría ayudarme, Sin embargo sabía que nunca llegaría la respuesta. Lo único cierto que tenía era lo que hasta ahora había decidido. Y no quería echarme para atrás.

Marinette tenía que ver a través de mis máscaras, a través del gato y el chico. Ella seguramente entendería cuando se lo explicará, porque ella me amaba, y el amor también significa perdón.

Con esa idea, concebí el sueño, deseando que llegará la mañana para que pudiera reunirme nuevamente con mi princesa.


	9. ¿qué significo para ti?

Como lo prometí, me fui en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por el horizonte, me removí ligeramente de su agarre. Su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, un abrazo que ninguno de los quería soltar. Se durmió sobre mi pecho, y sentirla tan tranquila y en paz entre mis brazos me hizo desear despertar así todas las mañanas. Con ella en mi vida, quería experimentar todo.

Ayer noche fue la ultima persona que vi al dormir, y ahora era el primer rostro que mis ojos podía apreciar ¿Qué podría ser mejor? Me quedé contemplándola un ratito, mirando como el cabello suelto se le iba hacia la cara y las puntas cortas le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. Ella, incluso dormida, sonreía y se apartaba el mechón, sin interrumpir su pacifico sueño. Sonreí cuando vi que hacia aquella acción.

Sin embargo, era hora de volver a la realidad.

Con cuidado solté su agarre, tome la almohada que había terminado en el piso y la puse en mi lugar. Como lo prometí, bese sus mejillas y su frente antes de marcharme. Se removió un poco, pero su sueño fue más fuerte que ella, así que simplemente se acomodó y siguió dormida, mi pequeña y bella perezosa

Hoy ni siquiera vi a Tikki, así que supuse que, o seguía enojada o simplemente se había dado por vencida por una vez.

Salí al balcón, me estire como el gran felino que soy y cruce por los techos hasta aterrizar en el gran ventanal de mi habitación, deshice la trasformación y me deje caer en el sillón mientras Plagg corría a buscar su reserva personal de queso en caso de emergencia, aunque no entendía el nombre, menos cuando tenía que abastecerlo cada día.

-esa chica te tiene en la palma de su mano- como siempre mi Kwami y sus malos modales hicieron acto de presencia, hablando con la boca atiborrada de alimento y migajas en sus bigotes y mejillas. Yo me deje caer hacia atrás, extendiendo las manos y cerrando los ojos.

Tenía que darle la razón, Marinette podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera y no la detendría, yo era tan suyo como ella lo aceptará, y aplicaba en mis dos versiones. Chat y Adrien, las dos caras de la moneda, tan diferentes y tan parecidos.

Adrien, el perfecto chico, hijo de un padre diseñador, modelo y futura promesa de la casa Agreste, educado, social, amable, serio. Eso y cuanto más adjetivos hubieran redactado las revistas cuando hablaban de mí. Pero yo no era ni de cerca parecido a todos los chismes que mes tras mes se difundían.

Era curioso, extrovertido, quería tontear, divertirme, cometer errores, ser independiente, no vivir bajo la sombra de mi padre ni tener que ser lo que la gente esperaba. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder coquetearle libremente a la chica que se había robado mi corazón, y que ella lo aceptará de buena gana y me siguiera el juego. Que los demás se desencantaran de la apariencia y vieran mi verdadera esencia.

-Hey, sigue frunciendo el señor y estoy seguro que obtendrás una bonita arruga en esa cara tuya hoy- Plagg se escuchaba cerca, pero no quise abrir los ojos para averiguarlo. Estaba demasiado concentrado en mis pensamientos que no quise interrumpir el hilo, supuse que aun lado debían conducirme, de alguna forma, ponerlo en mi mente me tendría que dejar ver si estaba haciendo lo correcto con esta idea de no revelar mi identidad. Pero esa respuesta jamás llegó, más bien obtuve la mejor interrupción, con Natalie tocando mi puerta para que bajara a desayunar.

Cambie mi ropa, tome mi mochila y a Plagg con su tercera ración de queso y baje rápido, mi desayuno siempre era en solitario, así que me sorprendí mucho cuando en la cabecera de la gran mesa del comedor mi padre tomaba una humeante taza de café y miraba concentrado cualquier cosa que proyectara la pantalla de su Tablet.

Mire a Natalie, una pregunta silenciosa rondando en mi rostro, ella solo se encogió de hombros y salió del salón, no sin antes decir que el auto estaría listo en 20 minutos. Me quede parado, sin saber muy bien que hacer ¿hace cuánto que no teníamos este tipo de interacción? Definitivamente había pasado un tiempo muy grande.

-y bien, ¿no piensas tomar asiento?- su rostro serio, sin pisca de emoción me miró fijamente. De pequeño, recuerdo que él tenía muchas caras, gestos graciosos y pequeños movimientos, casi imperceptibles, que me hacían saber exactamente lo que cruzaba por su mente. Pero ese tiempo hace mucho que se había desvanecido, y ahora me costaba pensar incluso si alguna vez lo había visto sonreír genuinamente.

Camine y ocupe el lugar que se había dispuesto a su lado izquierdo, siempre había sido de ese modo, yo a su izquierda, mi madre siempre ocupo el lado derecho, y hasta la fecha, ninguna persona había tomado ese asiento.

Mire algo inapetente mi desayuno. Jugo de naranja recién exprimido, un plato de fruta fresca de temporada y pan francés recién hecho acompañado de un huevo frito. Supuse que mi padre había tomado algo similar. Lo observe de reojo mientras tomaba los cubiertos para comenzar a comer, aunque con la inquietud que crecía cada vez más en mi estómago, no estaba seguro si lo retendría.

Cuando me devolvió la mirada, no pude soportarla y la baje, concentrándome en mi plato como si fuera la cosa más interesante que tuviera enfrente.

-Natalie dejo todo dispuesto para recibir a tu compañera esta tarde- sus ojos se habían desviado nuevamente hacia la pantalla, en donde dio unos cuantos clics y continuo, en tono neutro- la comida será a las tres y a partir de allí les mostrara el área adecuada para su trabajo, si necesitan tomar alguna tela, están en libertad de hacerlo.

Casi me atragantó con la fruta que había llevado a mi boca en aquel momento ¿Qué diablos había pasado con el padre que no me dejaba salir de casa? ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que me miraba como una obra de arte perfecta que debía de estar recluida en 4 paredes?

-no entiendo- dije tan quedamente que dude si me había escuchado, por suerte, su oído era muy fino.

-simple, ayer noche te dije que quería que trajeras a la chica para ver su trabajo. Su bombín fue algo... refrescante a la vista y me preguntó si ese es parte de su estilo. Además, eres mi hijo, como tal no tienes la necesidad de moverte a otras casas cuando aquí está todo lo que puedes necesitar y mucho más.- ahí estaba el porqué, todavía con su amabilidad, sus verdaderas y egoístas razones salían a la luz. Tenía la libertad que te me daba el largo de mis cadenas.

Suspire. Al menos, podría traer a Marinette a casa, incluso podríamos trabajar en mi cuarto en vez de la oficina o el estudio de mi padre, con ella a mi lado, quizás aquella mansión tan grande y fría se calentaría un poco y me parecería menos inmensa.

-Está bien- dije, sin mostrar la resignación en mi voz- hoy le diré sobre la invitación que estás haciendo, pero... solo será un día- dije, más para mi que para él.

Alzo una ceja y me miro de una manera algo petulante, antes de regresar a su taza de café y perder por completo su atención- ya lo veremos.

El resto del desayuno fue en silencio hasta que Natalie nos comunicó que todo estaba listo. Al parecer me pasarían a dejar a la escuela antes de que mi padre fuera a su boutique exclusiva en el centro de la ciudad. Su trabajo era su vida entera.

En el camino fuimos igual de silenciosos, ni Natalie ni el chofer se atrevieron a comenzar una conversación, siempre era lo mismo cuando mi padre iba a mi lado, su silencio contagiaba y mataba las voces a su alrededor.

Apenas se detuvo frente a la puerta de la escuela, me baje sin despedirme, pero mi padre no lo vio como el final, porque bajo su espejo y tan serio como era, me recordó

\- les recogerán saliendo del colegio, si necesita ir a casa, será llevada y cuando su trabajo sea detenido, la devolveremos, diles a sus padres por cualquier cosa, y dales el número de Natalie.

La asistente solo movió la cabeza, en asentimiento, no supe si hacia mi o hacia lo que dijo mi padre. Espero mi respuesta, y cuando no me apure a darla, me miro con esos ojos tan violetas y duros como la roca y el hielo.

-le diré sobre la invitación- dije, con varias de mis palabras siendo tragadas por la impotencia de no tener el control de mi vida. Subió el vidrio y le indicó al chofer por donde ir. Yo entre a la clase con un dolor ligero de cabeza y muy mala cara. Pero no era una baja de azúcar o un susto y la búsqueda del aire.

Conocía mis malestares, causados tras las constantes peleas pacificas que teníamos. Silencios incomodos que raramente tratábamos de llenar. Mi padre me asfixiaba de una forma aplastante, quizás si no hubiera conocido la libertad que me dio Plagg siendo Chat Noir, al final mi batalla diaria por vivir una vida simple y llena de experiencias se habría perdido, hubiera dejado que el ganara. Porque era tan cansado, agotador al punto que había días donde la energía se podía drenar completamente de mi cuerpo después de tener una discusión con él acerca de mi futuro.

-¿Estás bien?- alguien estaba enfrente de mí, ni siquiera note en qué momento se coló en la aula de clases y se acomodó en su sitio habitual, pero ahora tenía a Marinette, inclinada ligeramente hacia mí , con la frente ligeramente fruncida y mirándome con esos atrapantes ojos azules que me decían que estaba preocupándose.

¿Cómo podía ser capaz de estar tan cerca de un alma tan sensible y hermosa y no haberlo notado desde el principio? Ella era amable, desinteresada, y siempre preocupada por los demás. Era más que obvio porque había sido elegida como portadora del kwami de la creación, el porqué era Ladybug.

-estoy bien- sonreí ligeramente mientras giraba parte de mi cuerpo para no darle la espalda, sabiendo que esa pequeña sonrisa no sería suficiente para que llegara a los ojos.

¿Por qué era yo, entonces, el portador del kwami de la destrucción? ¿era el destino, acaso, que enviaba un mensaje de que ella y yo éramos perfectos el uno para el otro? Era una cuestión que difícilmente tendría una respuesta. En realidad, debía dejar de preguntarme ese tipo de cosas en este momento, cuando mi silencio no ayudaba a que Marinette creyera en mis palabras.

-Has llegado bastante temprano- hice la observación mientras miraba el resto del salón, prácticamente vacío. Ella sabía a lo que me refería, no se destacaba por puntualidad o incluso por llegar temprano a ningún lugar. Algo que a ella a veces le causaba conflicto, pero a mi me dejaba con una sonrisa traviesa por verla haciendo sus características expresiones de disculpa.

Se sonrojo un poco y típico de ella, encogió ligeramente los hombros.

-me he levantado con el pie derecho- añadió, casualmente.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle por su noche, quería saber cómo reaccionaría ante lo que le dijera, pero me mordí la lengua, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para querer ponerla en Jaque. Así que opte por platearle la "casi" cordial invitación de mi padre.

-anoche mi padre fue quien me recogió de tu casa- dije casualmente, esperando que ella no se pusiera nerviosa o ansiosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Se enojó porque no estuviste en casa temprano?- ahí estaba otra vez esa cara de angustia.

-tranquila, no hubo ningún problema, la verdad... bueno es que..- ¿Cómo se le decía a una chica que su padre la quería ver? Era sumamente raro, y a pesar de que pensé que era algo estúpido en un principio, ahora me preguntaba que tramaba mi padre detrás de esta visita. Era claro que uno de sus objetivos era no dejarme salir de casa solo para lo necesario, pero ¿qué más podría querer de Marinette?

-Adrien, ¿qué sucede?- su voz se escuchó un octava más queda, como si el solo hecho de pensar en Gabriel Agreste la hiciera encogerse ligeramente.

Como diseñadora, sabía que una de las más grandes inspiraciones que tenía derivaban de las creaciones de mi padre, incluso sabía que ella le estimaba y uno de sus sueños era trabajar en la casa de moda Agreste, pero me pregunte como se sentiría al conocer el tipo de personalidad que tenía su ídolo. Decidí que no quería ver un rostro de desilusión y por el bien de la convivencia entre mi padre y yo, este tendría que tratarla como ella se lo merecía.

-bien, ayer en la noche mi padre me preguntó el porqué de mi visita a tu casa, así que le conté sobre el proyecto escolar que se nos ha dado- ahora venía la parte rara y difícil- hoy en la mañana me dijo que la casa está disponible para que hagamos el trabajo ahí esta tarde, claro si tu quieres- alguna parte muy pequeña de mi esperaba que dijera que no podía, pero la otra tenia expectativas de que pasaría si dijera que sí.

-¿tu papá dijo que podíamos trabajar en tu casa?- sus ojos se ampliaron tanto que tuve miedo de que se lastimara, su rostro estaba entre la estupefacción y el asombro. No la culpaba. No es que no conociera mi casa, de hecho, ella una vez estuvo allí, pero no era lo mismo entrat para proteger que entrar por la invitación oficial, o eso supuse.

-sí, incluso propuso que si era necesario, podríamos trabajar en el estudio, pero si no quieres podemos estar en mi habitación, es amplia y tengo una escritorio lo suficientemente grande para hacer más bocetos y...- empecé a tropezarme con mis palabras, así que decidí callarme antes de decir alguna cosa sin sentido.

Marinette no dijo nada en ese momento, se mantuvo callada, y parecía sopesar la idea de ir o no. Solo tardó unos segundos, cuando finalmente me miro con una sonrisa sincera y dijo:

-estaría encantada de ir a tu casa, Adrien, si no hay ningún inconveniente- algo dentro de mí se movió ¿el amor de mi vida en mi casa? No estaba seguro de cómo debería de procesar la información.

-¡Genial!- hable un poco más alto de lo normal, llamando la atención de nuestros compañeros que poco a poco comenzaban a llegar al salón.- digo, eso está bien, nos iríamos después de la escuela, y no te preocupes, si necesitas pasar a tu casa por cualquier cosa, iremos, y pediré permiso a tus padres y les diré que estarás bien, por supuesto, también te regresaremos a casa en cuanto terminemos y- ¿desde cuando hablaba sin sentido o rumbo?

Ella se rió de mi expresión mientras me miraba, divertida y risueña. Yo le devolví la sonrisa al tiempo que Nino entraba cogido de la mano con Alya. Ambos mirábamos hacia nuestros amigos, juntos, felices y con aura que me hizo envidiarlos un poco, porque yo quería estar igual con Marinette y que todo el mundo nos viera.

-hola, bro- dijo Nino alzando su mano libre, Alya haciendo lo mismo hacia mi y Marinette. –y bien, ¿Cómo van los arreglos de nuestras estrellas para el desfile?

Rápidamente, la conversación que tuve con Marinette paso a segundo plano mientras ambos hablábamos de las ideas que teníamos y yo me dedique principalmente a alabar el buen trabajo de la chica situada a un lugar arriba del mío. Si lo único que podía hacer era llenarla de cumplidos, lo haría con el mayor gusto del mundo.

Las clases comenzaron y debido a una evaluación sorpresa de parte de todos los profesores, la mayor parte del día la pasamos en silencio, dedicándonos a escribir y borrar y volver a escribir, algunos incluso se arriesgaron a pasarse las respuestas, afortunadamente sin ser detectados por la profesora.

En cuando las clases acabaron, me estire en mi asiento y me puse de pie de un brinco, mirando hacia arriba donde Marinette estaba apenas preparando sus cosas para salir. Le iba a hablar cuando sentí un peso incomodo colgarse de mi cuello.

-ADRIENNNNN!- la inconfundible y estridente voz de Chloe penetró en mis tímpanos y dejó un ligero pitido en ellos mientras la chica que consideraba mi única amiga de la infancia seguía colgada a mi cuello, con poco interés de soltarse-¡oh, Adrien! Ha estado horrible la prueba, pensé que no terminaría nunca- un puchero estaba en su rostro mientras miraba como si tuviera algo en los ojos. Sin duda ella era demasiado dramática para todo.

-Chloe, es una prueba que hace cualquier escuela para ver el nivel de estudios, no creo que sea para tanto- puse mis manos alrededor de sus muñecas, tratando de separarla de mi cuello, pero solo conseguí que se aferrara más.

-pero ha sido tan horrible, y por si fuera poco, tampoco hemos podido trabajar juntos en el desfile- miro por encima de mi hombro, en dirección hacia Marinette- nadie de ellos ve que somos perfectos, ambos entendemos el mundo de la moda como ningún otro, ¿Por qué no hacemos un trabajo juntos, tu y yo?

¿y dejar a Marinette? Primero muerto. Vaya espectáculo que estaba presenciando mi princesa en estos momentos, lo que quería era desaparecer con ella y que nadie en el mundo tratara de alejarnos, ahora puse un poco más de fuerza para conseguir que Chloe me soltará y aunque al principio no quería, cedió, con una cara de pocos amigos.

-lo siento Chloe, pero estoy trabajando con Marinette, y si no te molesta, debo irme ahora mismo, vamos Mari- ni siquiera espere que ella hablara, sino que tome su mano y salí con ella, dejando a una chica rubia hecha una furia.

Pero no me importaba mucho, era cierto que le tenia estima, después de todo ella fue la primer niña que conocí en un largo tiempo, pero no dejaría que pensará que podía pasar sobre Marinette y yo me quedaría de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Había días que tenia ganas de gritarla a la cara que la chica que siempre había fastidiado, a la chica que consideraba tan poca cosa era en realidad la chica que día tras día cuidaba de la seguridad de París y de sus habitantes, que esa chica que decía odiar y menospreciar en realidad era la chica a la que más admiraba e incluso llegaba a imitarla, solo para sentirse más cercana a ella.

La ironía en nuestras vidas era una perra, una que se podía cobrar las cosas a un alto costo.

-¿no crees que has sido un poco brusco con Chloe?- Marinette caminaba un paso detrás del mío, tratando de alcanzarme y sin intención de retirar su mano de la mía.

-¿eso te a parecido a ti?- reduje un poco la velocidad para que estuviéramos a la misma altura.

-no es que Chloe sea particularmente una persona que no merezca que uno sea firme alguna vez, pero... bueno creo que es la primera vez que veo que haces algo así.

-quizás es culpa mía- admití, bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndonos al auto que esperaba ya por nosotros- siempre dejado que ella haga lo que le de la gana, pero no me pidas que me quede de brazos cruzados cuando comienza hablarte de esa manera.

El silencio se instauró de inmediato entre los dos, solo sonaban nuestros zapatos al chocar contra el concreto de las escaleras, estuve seguro como ella apretó ligeramente nuestro agarre, pero no quise hacerme ilusiones. Después de unos segundos, ella, con la voz más fina, me preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

 _Porque eres la persona que mi corazón anhela, porque sin ti en mi vida, hace mucho tiempo que hubiera dejado de luchar por mi libertad. Porque te amo._ Esas palabras cruzaron por mi cabeza y estuve tentado de decirlas, pero era seguro que lo único que conseguía era que Marinette se sintiera fuera de lugar e incomoda a mi lado.

-Porque eres alguien importante para mi, Marinette- fue todo lo que dije, con el rostro fuera de su vista, en caso de que mi expresión no empatara con mis palabras. Frente al auto, abrí la puerta y, con mucha dificultad, tuve que soltar su mano para sostener la puerta para ella. Marinette estaba con una expresión ilegible, parada como una estatua frente a mi.

-yo...- ni siquiera sabía que decir, era obvio que no le había caído del todo bien las palabras que le había dicho, ese enamoramiento por mí ya había pasado hace tanto tiempo, que estaba seguro en otro momento ella hubiera estado con una expresión tan diferente, pero ahora... ahora ella amaba a Chat noir y que alguien más le dijera esas palabras de seguro era algo que le incomodaba, pero era demasiado amable para decirlo.

-no tienes, que decir nada Marinette- sonreí de manera cortes, restándole importancia a las cosas- solo... bien... no me gusta que alguien te falte al respeto.

-gracias- su respuesta fue tan baja que casi me la perdí.

-gracias a tí

-¿por qué?

-por ser mi primer amiga en este lugar- dije señalando a la escuela. De repente su rostro se iluminó, como si el entendimiento llegará de golpe. Había dicho amiga y ahora ella creía que yo pensaba que era importante por esa razón, cuando solo era la punta del iceberg.

-Claro- comenzó a reírse, como si recordaba un viejo chiste- ahora que lo pienso, si no hubiéramos aclarado el asunto del chicle, probablemente yo seguiría pensando que tú y Chloe estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Y cuanto me hubiera arrepentido si las cosas se hubieran quedado de esa forma, solamente el pensar en que pudimos ser dos perfectos desconocidos me hace sentir un nudo en el estomago y una pequeña punzada en el corazón.

-Adrien...- no me di cuenta que Marinette me había preguntado algo, hasta que me miro con el ceño un poco fruncido.

\- perdón ¿qué decías?- aun sostenía la puerta para que entrara y ella seguía sin entrar.

-dije que si podíamos ir antes a mi casa- señalo con un dedo la siguiente cuadra, donde la panadería Dupain se alzaba en toda su gracia- creo que sería un poco más rápido si fuera y regresará, no tardó- comenzó a andar, y yo, por supuesto, fui detrás de ella. No sin antes decirle al chofer:

-espera unos minutos aquí, ahora regresamos, por favor- cerré la puerta y corrí para alcanzarla cruzando a mitad de calle. No dijo nada y sonrió un poco cuando llegamos a la puerta y la abrimos, haciendo sonar el timbre de bienvenida. Por supuesto, sostuve la puerta y deje que ella pasara primero antes de entrar yo, debilmente volvió a darme las gracias.

-Amor, Marinette ya llegó- la madre de Marinette terminaba de despachar una orden cuando nos miro y gritó hacia la cocina detrás de la tienda- y Adrien viene con ella. - la señora Dupain agradeció la compra y despidió a sus clientes con una sincera sonrisa.

Casi enseguida que salieron, el padre de Marinette, con su inmenso cuerpo, ocupo la puerta que daba a los hornos, con un delantal y gorro de cocina blancos y la ropa algo manchada a causa de la harina y el aceite que usaban para hornear.

-vaya, vaya- dijo, sonriendo y moviendo de manera graciosa su bigote- ¿Estas visitas serán frecuentes? porque necesito preparar más aperitivos diarios para nuestro invitado entonces.

\- y yo deberé de cocinar para cuatro personas- Sabine dirigió una mirada conspiradora a su esposo antes de mirar a su hija, que de inmediato se había sonrojado ante los comentarios de sus padres- Oh, Mari, pero ¿qué tienes en las mejillas?

La verdad es que estaba entre el deleite y la vergüenza, y no sabía como contestar tanta amabilidad de parte de esta familia.

-No, no es nada mamá, y no te preocupes papá, Adrien no se va a quedar- camino con paso rigido hacia detrás del mostrador, yo creí que era conveniente quedarme hasta que se me invitara a pasar

-¿enserio? vaya, y yo que pensé que podríamos tener un torneo de videojuego, después de todo, nunca hemos hecho una competencia entre los tres- el papá de Marinette se talló detrás de su cuello, mirando entre su hija y yo.

-Estaría encantado de tener una partida con usted, señor Dupain, pero creo que podemos dejarlo para más adelante, de hecho, quería pedir su permiso, mi padre me ha permitido trabajar en mi casa el proyecto de la escuela, y me gustaría que dejarán a Mari venir conmigo, por supuesto me encargaría de traerla cuando el trabajo este concluido- me gustó usar el diminutivo que su madre había usado momentos antes.

Los ojos de Sabine brillaron de una manera traviesa mientras miro hacia su hija.

-por supuesto que Marinette puede ir- su voz estaba cargada con tonadas algo graciosas- después de todo, ahora son una pareja...- fue interrumpida por su hija.

-!MAMÁ!

-...de trabajo, corazón, son una pareja de trabajo y deben de hacer su proyecto en el lugar que sea más conveniente para ustedes- de inmediato se acercó a su marido para abrazarlo, recargando su cabeza en su pecho y esté deslizando una mano para cubrirla en un abrazo protector- puede ir sin ningún problema, y confiamos en tí, Adrien, para que traigas a nuestra niña a una hora adecuada ¿verdad, Tom?

Su esposo asintió, mirando hacia mí como ningún otro padre lo había hecho, incluido el mío. En su vista veía confianza, la seguridad de que yo era alguien confiable, que su hija estaría bien a mi lado. Eso me hizo sentir de una forma que por el momento no quise describir, era simplemente... demasiado.

-vamos Adrien, necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas- Marinette regresó por mí y tiro de mi muñeca, pasando por enfrente de sus padres y pasamos a la puerta que conducía a su casa.

-lo siento- dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras para entrar a su casa- a veces solo... son un poco entusiastas con algunas cosas.

-te lo dije anoche, tus padres son geniales, ojala mi padre fuera igual a ellos- mi pensamiento salió en voz alta incluso antes de darme cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo. Ella no mencionó nada, cosa que agradecí. Otro punto a su favor, su discreción.

-y ¿qué voy a bajar yo?

-nada- dijo, abriendo la puerta y subiendo directamente a su cuarto, yo la seguí, de repente algo curioso.

-no entiendo ¿entonces porqué dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda?

-fácil. No estaba segura si dejarte solo con mis padres sería la decisión más sabia, creeme, unos minutos serían más que suficientes para ellos- ya en su cuarto comenzó a tomar su libreta de bocetos y su caja de lápices y colores de todos tipos, su pulserita tintineando con su movimiento. Esa pulsera que me hacía recordar las cosas que estaba haciendo, como estaba construyendo mi camino para llegar a ella.

Miré distraídamente hacia otro lado, esperando que Marinette metiera todas las cosas en una bolsa con el tamaño adecuado para ello, tomó también una chaqueta algo más gruesa y cuando estuvo lista me sonrío y nos dijo que ya podríamos irnos. Bajamos y pasamos otra vez por la panadería, le dio un sonoro beso a cada uno de sus padres y les prometió no llegar demasiado tarde, yo me retire, asegurandoles que la traería a una hora adecuada, despidiendome agitando ligeramente mi mano, ellos hicieron lo mismo, extendiendo la invitación para esa partida de videojuegos y quizás una cena, yo gustoso acepte, diciendo que luego acordaremos una fecha precisa.

Al salir de la panadería, el chofer estaba estacionado justo enfrente, supuse que se movió hasta cuando nos vio entrar al local. Abrí la puerta y extendí una mano hacia Marinette para ayudarla a subir, ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas, la tomó y se acomodó en el asiento. Cerré la puerta y corrí para subir del lado opuesto.

No dijimos nada de camino a mi casa, y de repente me puse algo ansioso por lo que podría ocurrir las próximas horas. No deje que mi mente fuera mucho hacia ese rumbo.

En cuanto llegamos, le pedí que no se moviera y de inmediato salí para ser yo quien le abriera la puerta, algo tímida, ella aceptó el gesto, le ayude con su bolso y ambos subimos las escaleras que había hacia la casa.

-antes de entrar, solo quiero decirte, que me da gusto que vengas a mi casa- la verdad quería decirle que no tuviera miedo de ser ella, después de todo, era poco probable que mi padre estuviera en casa- bienvenida a casa.

Y abrí la gran puerta blanca para que ella pasará. Soñaba con el día que pudiera decir esas palabras, pero en nuestra propia casa, con nuestros propios hijos. Era igual que mi madre, un soñador sin remedio.

Cuando Marinette se quedó a medio camino de piedra, en medio del vestíbulo de inmediato me adelante para darle alcance y ver que estaba fuera de lugar. Sin embargo la sorpresa me llegó a mi también de golpe cuando dirigí mi vista hacia donde ella miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos y la boca en una perfecta O.

Mi padre, en toda su gracia, se encontraba de pie en la parte superior de la escalera, mirando con esos penetrantes ojos hacia nosotros. Ni una sola expresión, el mas leve gesto. Simplemente su voz, neutral y firme, diciendo.

-BIenvenida a mi casa, Señorita Dupain.


End file.
